Half & Half
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: Bella comes to Forks to start over. She takes a horrible turn down memory lane and death lane. Will she be able to survive? A person from her past has come to get her. Will she follow? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. so I hope you like it. Stephanie owns Twilight not me.**

* * *

"Hey, Bells." Charlie shook me. I groaned and rolled over, it was very hard for me too. I was in the car, well in the backseat. We made it home alive, I thought I was a goner with the way Charlie was driving. I sat up slowly, eyes still closed, and felt the blood rushing from my head to the rest of my body.

I slowly opened my eyes, "It's dark. What time is it?" I asked while looking around.

"Oh, about eleven," Charlie shook his head, and I saw his eyes.

"Dad, your eyes." I gasped.

He turned around all the way. That's when I got a good look at them, they weren't their regular color. They were an deep gold color, not red. "Yeah, I know killing people is bad and I didn't want to. I ran into Carlise Cullen and he helped me change." He laughed a little, "So I guess you could say that we are going to be 'vegitarians'" He smiled.  
For the last couple of months I have been visiting Charlie every so often. Charlie and Renee were my parents and they loved me so, even when I was still a baby inside. Sadly Renee had died giving birth to me. I killed her and I felt (and still feel) bad for ending her life. I will never ever meet my mother, and have no one to talk to about drama. I am a hybrid, half vampire-half human. I can live off of human food and animal blood. Phil took me then because Charlie didn't know what I was capable of. He taught me how to hunt and cook. Cooking was fun, especially when we had flour fights. I was able to go outside, because I didn't sparkle like my family does, which was good. We lived in Phoenix, I was growing rapidly, that's when Phil was starting to get worried. So he left me to go research and see if anyone could help me.

I still remember that phone call.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.  
"Ph-" I was about to yell, then I remembered I was home alone. I hopped off my bed and ran to the phone with inhuman speed.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Bella?!" Phil's deep voice came through the other end, "Bella, go to Charlie's. Now"  
"Why?! I can't leave you." I yelled. Dry, tearless sobs started to shake my body.  
"Bella, there is grave danger for you. Run to Charlie's or have him get you. Just get out of Phoenix. Now." I couldn't answer.  
"Now!" He repeated "I love you." I said through more tearless sobs.  
"I love you too." He didn't hang up, and his cell phone hit the floor. Horrible screeching was coming from the other end. Something sounded like rocks were being torn apart.  
Someone picked the phone up, "Watch your back, Bella." A deep voice said.  
I dropped the phone and ran to my room and called Charlie. "Hello?" he answered.  
"Dad, please come and get me." Tearless sobs where coming out of me, "I-I think Uncle Ph-Phil was k-killed."  
"On my way!" The end went dead.

"Okay," I smiled, "By the way, love the new eyes." That made him laugh.  
I opened the door to be greeted by the wonderful spring breeze. I had only one bag, since I kept growing but it was slowing down.  
"Wow, Bells." Charlie was next to me in no time and embraced me into an unexpected hug. I hugged him back, "Welcome back."  
That made me feel great, that sounded like "Welcome home forever". I stepped out of the hug and looked around him. Sitting behind him was a cute, small, white, and wide little house. I walked up to the house and into the door. It was still the same as last time, only now there was food in the fridge. I ran up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door and took it all in.

The room had purple walls and bed set. In right corner was a dresser, on top sat a new Mac laptop, gift from Charlie. The closet door was opened and bare. Shopping. I thought, even though I kinda disliked it. I took a step into my room and looked down when my foot met the wood. I could see all the splinters in it. Wow. Still can't get over this. Get grip of yourself, Bella!, I thought. I unpacked everything in my small, black suitcase. I managed to put all my clothes away. I sat down on my bed for a few minutes, not looking at the gift. I hate it when people got me things. I decided to take a walk around town, to get to know everything.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said out my door, I knew Charlie would hear me. I closed the my door and turned to look at my room again. The window, I smiled. Opened the window and climbed out, I was standing on the roof and shut the window quietly. I looked at the ground and hopped down, spinning and landing on the balls of my feet. When they hit the ground I took off in a full run, I didn't know where I was running to. I just ran to feel the hair caress my body, it felt comforting.

I came to a stop at the edge of a field, it looked like you could play baseball in. I looked up into the sky to find the moon shining brightly. I walked out into the field and sat there in the middle, I waited for a couple seconds and then decided to lay back and look at the stars. While I was looking at the stars I was thinking about Phil. He was way to nice to me, I know he was family but I loved him and hated to hear him die. It was to painful to listen to, then there was that voice. That voice was like a trap that I could have fallen for. He told me to watch my back, that shouldn't be to hard. I laughed. Footsteps running closer to the area had me on my feet. I was in a low crouch, fingertips on the ground, looking around.  
That's when I saw all seven of them. There was four guys and three girls. They were staring at me, speechless. The guys got in front of the girls all in crouches. Two of them growled at me, I hissed back in response.

One of them got out of his position and walked towards me. He was beautiful. He had blonde hair, was tall, and graceful. He was followed by another blonde, but he looked like he was in pain and he was muscular. After that one came a dark, curly haired, tall and muscular man. The only one that did not follow was a bronzed hair boy, he was staring at me and I was staring back.

"Hello, I'm Carlise." He said with his hands out in front of him. "This is my family." He moved his hand over his family. Family. There was so many of them! I couldn't believe it, that's when I felt a wave of calm hit me.

"Carlise, she's-she's human." The blonde one in pain said, "I can smell her scent." He whispered lower, human ears wouldn't be able to pick it up.

I laughed my bell high laugh. I stopped when all their golden eyes were on me. I realized I was still in my crouch. "Oops." I stood up and wiped off my pants. I held out my hand, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. You must be Dr. Carlise Cullen. I've heard so much about you." I smiled. I knew that name was familiar, Charlie had mentioned it. They were all still staring at me, even the bronze haired boy. He was like he was trying to read my mind or something. I laughed mentally. "Okay." I let my hand fall down to my side. "Well, I can tell that you don't want me here. I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll leave." I backed away, turned around and started walking back the way I came from.

"Carlise, she's human we can't just let her walk away. She knows about our secret. We have to do something!" A deep voice whispered, he sounded mad. Really mad. I was still walking away.

"No, she can't be." Carlise's voice whispered back. Rolling my eyes I picked up my walking space.

"Stop her!"

Suddenly my arms were behind my back and I was lying flat on the ground. I grunted, "C'mon. Do you honestly think I'm-" I stopped, I don't know if I could trust them. I was flipped over on my back, facing the stary night sky. The big, muscular and dark curly hair guy had both of my hands in one of his. I shuddered, Those are some really big hands.

"You're hurting her!" The pixie-like girl shouted, she sounded scared. They all looked at her, "You can't hurt her. She's one of us, I saw her-" She paused and then sighed, "She's in all of our futures."

"Alice, are you sure?" The blonde one asked.

Ah-ha, that's her name, two names down five more to go. She nodded her head, so did the bronze haired boy. He looked like he regrets it. I was able to sit up, and slide away from the man that was still holding my hands.

"Ugh, I hate talented vampires, never know what's going on." He whispered shaking his head. He looked up at my and smiled, showing his snow white teeth. "Hey, I'm Emmett." He held up one fist. I cringed, then held up both my hands (that were still in his) and hid my face. His deep laugh made my jump, "I'm not going to hurt you. Geez, calm down Bella." His tight grip loosened and I was able to feel my hands again, I was rubbing them when I was speaking to him, "Thanks, it will take awhile to get the feeling back into my hands." I smiled and so did he.

"So you're a vampire?" He whispered, looking curious.

I nodded, "Well, kinda I'm half and half." I tilted my head up so he could see the blood running through my veins.

He gasped. Once again I was standing up with my arms behind my back. I sighed, "Seriously? Man, you are worse than Charlie."

"You know Charlie?" Carlise asked. He was with the others. Emmett was in between us and the blonde guy was holding my arms.

"Yeah, he's my biological father. Mother died when I was born." The blonde guys hands tightened around me.

"Jasper, let her go. You're hurting her, she's not going to hurt anyone." His griped tightened more.

"I know for sure, Jasper. I looked, she's not going to hurt anyone." Then she smiled.

I finally got tired and yanked my arms back to my side, flipped around Jasper and was behind him. "You should have listened to her. I don't like being held like that."

He turned around and if looks could kill I would be dead. "Yikes!" I started backing up, he was stalking towards me. I held up my hands, "Please, please I didn't mean any harm." He smiled a killer smile, teeth glistening in the moonlight, he was going to kill me. I looked around me, and found a tree high up. I ran towards that tree and hopped on the nearest branch. He looked confused, he was looking all around. I was scared, for the second time in my life. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.I kept thinking. They were all confused, then the bronze haired boy was staring at me. "Help." I whispered. That was a bad move for me to make, Jasper saw me. He ran to my tree and was right at the base. I couldn't take it anymore, my instincts took over. I jumped forward towards Jasper. We went flying across the field. We were both in the ground and I was standing ontop of him. I was smiling, then I was on my back and he was standing ontop of me. "Help!" I yelled. Jasper was leaning in closer, then he was off of me. I was on the ground catching breath. Alice was sitting next to me with her arms around me.

I looked at her, "Thanks Alice. I didn't mean to do that to..."

"Jasper." She added, " Don't worry, happens to all of us. We can't stop all of our instincts." She smiled. I was not expecting this, but she hugged me. I hugged her back. I finally looked up and found Japer staring at me. He was held back by Carlise, Emmett and the other boy.

"Um, Alice, what time is it?" I asked. Then yawned. She looked at me funny, like I was a strange, new animal.

"One."

I jumped back, "Oh no, I'm sorry I have to go. Charlie's probably freaking out by now." I took off running back home. Not bothering to tell them good-bye or thank you. But the whole time I was running out of the field I felt eyes on me until I disappeared into the forest. I was in the backyard when Charlie ran out the back door.

"Hey, kiddo." Then he got a good look at me, "Bells, what's wrong? Are you ok?" His eyes were scanning the place where I came from.

I was still catching my breath from the accident, "Nothing, just running. Yeah, I'm fine." I started walking towards the house, " I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

I was upstairs and in my nighttime outfit in no time. I was in bed thinking with my eyes closed, just in case Charlie came in. My mind kept replaying the scene between me and Jasper. I shuddered every time he had me pinned. Then there was the bronze haired boy. The one who never took his eyes off me, even when I was defending myself. The one who looked like he couldn't get the right answers by just staring at me. He was so beautiful, though. I was able to fall asleep thinking about the bronze haired boy the whole entire night. Smiling every time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything, Stephanie does. I wish I did, *tears streaming down face* I hope you enjoy this one. =D hehe**__

* * *

_

_The bronze haired boy and I were in this beautiful meadow, sitting on the ground staring at eachother. The sun came out behind the clouds and he sparkled, and I didn't as much as he did. I got up and was about to sit in his lap, when this bright flash of light blinded eveything. _

_It was dark, the only light was coming from the cracks in between the boards that were on the windows. _The windows are boarder up? Strange_. I thought. _

_"Bella...Bella....Bella." the deep voice said. I heard it before, "You won't be able to save yourself this time. I think I'm going to have fun with you." I spun around to find a man, in a low hunting crouch, with red eyes. He was hungry, and I was the meal. I gasped, "What do you want with me?!" He was stalking forward. I was a goner. _

_"Oh, don't you know me Bella? Your blood sings for me." His dark smile made me shiver, "Which smells so good." His smile got bigger to show his snow white teeth. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a vampire, just like you!" I hope he couldn't hear the fear in my voice._

_"Silly Bella." He froze. He was looking up past me, then his eyes met mine again, "Impossible. Well, I should finish this." He leaped forward and pinned me to the ground. There was a sharp pain in my neck and I screamed a bloodcrudeling scream, then it was over._

"No!" I screamed and abruptly sat up, the morning light was blinding me. I covered my eyes just as Charlie opened the door.

"Bella!?" I felt his hands on my face, he was trying to pull my hands away, "Bella, are you o-" I let my hands fall and took in his expression. He was speechless, more like scared.  
I was starting to get scared, "Dad? What are you looking at?" I went to wipe whatever was on my face away. I pulled away once my hand ran across something wet. I stared down at my hand, it had a bloody streak across it. I gasped and ran to my mirrior. I was staring at a stranger, but that stranger was me. The whites in my eyes were red, like they were bleeding. Then my tears, which were suppose to be clear, were now red with blood. I caught the red tinged tear with my pointer finger, which made me cry harder.

I spun around with inhuman speed, "Dad, what's happening to me?"

He looked like he was having a hard time controlling himslef. So he looked away from me, like I was standing there naked, "I don't know. I'm going to call Carlise." I knew it was an excuse to get out of here, I didn't want him to loose control either. He shoot up and ran out the door and downstairs. Like he said, he was calling Carlise.

_Wonderful morning to start the first day of school_. I thought.

I took several deep breathes before I changed for school, which started in twenty-five minutes. I looked back in the mirrior to find that my red eyes were now pink and the tears were still a bright red. _What could have caused this?_ I froze. The dream I had, it could have done it to me. I remember the part where the man bit me, the sharp pain in my neck. There was a sharp shooting pain in my neck, I automatically put my hand there to make sure I wasn't bleeding, yet. Nope, all clear. I had a really bad feeling about my dream, because most of them come true sometime in the future. I was on the edge of brusting into tears. I know I am willing to die for anyone I love, I would have risked my life to save Phil. He would still be alive if I would have gone with him. I sighed.

"Bella, are you ready?" Charlie asked. He was probaly making sure that I didn't have blood coming out of my eyes.

"Yeah." I looked downstairs. There he was standing at the bottom, in his police uniform. I held back the urge to laugh, a vampire as a cop. Well at least he could survive if he got shot by a gun. "Are you taking me to school?" I asked when I got to the bottom.

"No." He said sarcasticly. "I'm going to let you walk to school."

"Oh okay." I was playing along, and started to head for the door.

"Bells, you want to drive my car to school?"

"But how are you going to get to work?" He was to confusing right now. I think I was getting a headache. I touched the side of my head, it was pounding. Great, I had a headache. I can't take anything for it, so I was going to have to wade it out.

He laughed, "Didn't you know? I have the police cruiser and then the converitable." He looked a little embrassed, "After work I could stop buy and get you a car. I would have gotten you one sooner, but you made a surprise visit."

I felt so bad, "Dad, that's okay. If it makes you feel better you can get me one." To cheer up his mood and I added, "I don't want to be the 'bad' kid and has to ride around in the police cruiser." I laughed and so did he.

"You're right. Well off to school with you." He pointed to the door and I started to walk. "Wait." I turned around just in time to catch a set of car keys.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the door. I clicked the button to tell me which car was mine to ride in. The lights on a yellow ZHZ C6 Corvette blinked. My mouth dropped down in shocked. "No. Way."

"Yes way." Charlie laughed. "Go on your going to be late."

I ran and hopped into the car. I turned the key and the engine purred to life. I backed out of the driveway and onto the neighborhood street. Once I sure I was out of Charlie's eye site I hit the locks and gas pedal at the same time. The car jumped at my response and sped ahead. I made it to school in about ten minutes, it would have taken twenty to get here with an old car. As I parked into a parking space I noticed everyone's eyes were on my car. I froze and looked around, everyone else had old, beat up cars. _Great, thanks so much dad. _I thought. I got out and locked the door, well at least at the end of the day it would be easy to find my car. Everyone's eyes were on me until a silver Volvo came into a parking lot, followed by a red convertible. Hey, at least I wasn't the only one who had a nice looking car. They parked ten spaces from mine.

My eyes were glued onto the people stepping out. First was Alice, then Jasper, and the bronze haired boy. I had to figure out what his name was, it was bugging me. Then Emmett and the blonde girl stepped out of the red convertible. _Oh, great. The big one. _I shuddered. I think Emmett noticed, his eyes got big and he smiled with his teeth...again. They were watching him, they followed his gaze to me. All five pairs of eyes were looking at me. Filled with surprise, anger, confusion. I looked at them back, Alice waved and whispered, "Hey Bella!" That no human could have heard. I smiled weakly and waved to them good-bye.

I headed to the office to get my things. I walked in and was hit with the scent of every human in here, my throat was on fire. It felt like someone shoved a hot-white iron down my throat, I swallowed the venom that was filling my mouth. I held my breath and walked to the front desk. _Control, control, control. You can do this, don't even think about it. _I chanted.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I greeted the lady. She was short, had bright orange hair and wrinkles. She looked up and her eyes widened.

She blinked five times, "Why hello dear. We've been waiting for you." She was looking through a stack of papers. She pulled out the things I needed. "Here you go, and be sure to have each of your teachers sign this slip here." She handed me a bright pink slip.

I nodded and left. Once I was outside I took several deep breaths.

"Tough isn't it?" Jasper whispered. I spun around to watch him and Alice leaving for their first class.

I sighed. I looked down at my paper and felt the pulse of a human. I looked up and saw a kid with black hair. "Hello. I'm Eric. Do you need help finding your class?" He offered his hand out, I could see his pulse on his wrist. So mouthwatering but I had to stay in control.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah I do." He walked over. "I have...Government."

He smiled, "So do I!" I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

The day seem like it was never going to end. The scent of humans was okay, I wasn't having a tough time anymore. It seemed like I was getting use to it. Well, it now felt like I swallowed something that came off the grill. Finally, lunch came. I had met four of Eric's friends. Mike, a nice fair haired boy. Jessica, I could tell she had a cruch on Mike and didn't like the way he looked at me, we were friends though. Angela, a shy and quiet girl but once I started talking she opened up more. Tyler, was way to nice to me. We all entered the lunchroom and grabbed our food, I followed them to a table and sat down. They all started talking to eachother, leaving me out. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. Was it possible for me to get headaches and feel like vomitting? I would look it up, but there is no one out there like me.

"Oh my gosh." Jessica said. My head snapped up, which caused pain to shoot down my spine.

"What?" I followed her gaze to the Cullens entering, "Who are they?" Even though I knew them from last night, well not all of them.

"The Cullens. The big, dark haired boy is Emmett. The one walking with him, the blonde, is Rosalie." She pointed them out, "Jasper is the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Alice is the pixie-like dark haired girl." She pointed those two out, "And the last one-" she lowered her voice, " and single one is Edward." She fanned herself, I rolled my eyes. He must have seen it because she was trying to hold back a laugh. They all sat down in the farthest corner, away from everyone.

My vision started to go blurry. I got up, "I'll be right back." And ran, at human speed, out the lunchroom door. I ran around the school and to the edge of the forest, and fell on my knees. My breathing was all wrong, my heartbeat was slowing down. I was gasping for air.

"Bella-" Alice's voice came from behind me, "Oh my god, Bella! What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I don't feel so good." I said, but it came out as just a whisper.

Alice pulled out her cell phone, "Carlise you need to get here."

It sounded like she was far away from me now, I turned to look at my left and she was still there. A cold sweat broke out on my skin, my hearing got worse and my stomach felt like someone was stabbing it with a knife. I opened my mouth and vomitted a fountain of blood.

"CARLISE! NOW!" Alice yelled into the phone. That was the last thing I heard and everything went black and quiet.

_The worse is not over, dear Bella. _That familar voice whispered in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, well I hope you are enjoying this so far. Remember to review so I know that you guys want another chapter added. Thanks.  
I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky her. *tears* lol**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

"Bye Carlise." I hugged him good-bye, "Bye Esme." I hugged her good-bye too. I walked over to Jasper, grabbed his hand and ran to the car. We sat in the back while Edward drove. We had to act like we were human, when we are obviously vampires. I came to Carlise's coven with Jasper, we were not made by him. I don't know much of my human life, all I remember is that it was really dark. The day I was changed I had a vision.

_I was sitting on a bar stool waiting for someone. But who? That's when he came walking in. He had blonde hair, black eyes and was beautiful. I hopped off the bar stool and walked right up to him, like I knew him._

_"You kept me waiting." _

_He bowed like a southern, "Sorry ma'am." and took my hand. We left the dinner together._

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper touched my hand and rubbing it gently, to get my attention. I came back to the present and smiled.

"Yep, totally fine." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Just remembering when we meet." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me. He hasn't said one word since last night. The night we meet Bella Swan and Jasper got all protective and attacked. I rolled my eyes. Edward has met plenty of women and he doesn't want to be with any of them. _C'mon Edward, there has to be someone out there for you, _I thought.

I gasped.

_Edward and Bella were sitting in a meadow, staring at each other. They were sitting close-legged with their knees touching, Edward sparkled in the sun and Bella shimmered. They looked so happy together. They were lost in each others eyes. Then Bella was sitting next to Edward, with her head on his shoulder. "I hope I'm not hurting you." Bella picked her head up to look at Edward. He had everything under control.  
"You're not hurting me, love. I love you to much to hurt you Bella Swan." He picked her up and rocked her. She was asleep in his arms. The whole time she was sleeping she whispered "Edward" and that made him smile. Then something flashed and everything changed. Bella was no longer there, he was standing at her grave. He was sobbing tearless sobs. _

"Watch it!!!" Jasper yelled, grabbing onto Edward's shoulder from the backseat. Edward was staring forward, not looking at the road of oncoming traffic. We wouldn't be killed but the other people in the cars woud be. The vision must have made him go off course.

We pulled into the school parking lot, everyone's eyes were on a different person until we pulled in. We were use to these kinda things. People staring, starting to guess what we are, then we move. Simple. I hopped out of the car first, then came Jasper and Edward. Emmett was already out of Rose's car. His big smile made me look at what he was staring at. He was staring at Bella, I waved and said. "Hey Bella!" I knew she would be able to hear me. From where I was standing she was looking kinda green, like she was sick. I searched her future and found nothing of her becoming sick. Strange. Vampires couldn't get sick, but then again she _was_ vampire but I think she _was_ also human. Whenever I see her future it's always fuzzy.

"C'mon." Jasper said and pulled me to the school. I watched as Bella went into the office.

"Jasper," I pulled him to a stop, and hid behind the side of the building, " I want to make sure Bella is ok when she walks out." I didn't bother telling him what I saw in Bella's face.

"Ok. Just make it quick. Please." His grip tightened as some teenage girl's walked by and was checking him out. I gave them a cold glare, and they ran off. I laughed and so did Jasper. "Don't worry you won't hurt anyone." I said over my shoulder.

Bella finally ran out and took several deep breaths. Jasper got impatient and pulled me towards our class. While we were passing her, he whispered, "Hard isn't it?" I looked at him in shock. "What? It is tough. Alice you aren't new to all of this, like we are."

"Yeah, but you should have been able to control yourself. You _attacked _her last night. She could have been a goner. Edward couldn't hear what she was thinking and I saw that he future abruptly ended." I took a deep breath, I was about to lose it, "But I saved her." I said in a calmer voice. I let got of his hand and walked to our first class, I would sit far away from him. I needed to think. I entered Spanish first, Jasper followed and then Emmett was the last one in. I sat in the farthest corner away from everyone. I looked to find if the she was going to call on me, nope, but Jasper was going to do a lot of talking. I smiled.

What was wrong with Bella? She looked sick in the parking lot and her heart sounded out of beat when I listened to it. I tried looking for things in her future but nothing came up. I was getting irritated. Emmett saw my expression, probably confused.

_What's wrong?_ He wrote on paper and passed it to me. I held back a laugh, it was like Jr. High all over again. He smiled and pointed to the paper.

_In the parking lot I saw that Bella looked under the weather. Her face was green and her eyes were red. I tried to look for her future but nothing came up! It's making me mad. I need to know what's wrong with her. _I took a deep breath, _Bella is Edward's mate but neither of them know it yet. _I paused, _YOU BETTER NOT TELL EITHER OF THEM. I WANT THEM TO FIND IT OUT FOR THEMSELVES!!! OR I WILL KILL YOU, AND ROSE WON'T STOP ME NEITHER WILL JASPER._

I threw the paper at him, he read it and turned to me. "Seriously?! You think they won't stop you. Please, they love me to much to let anything happen to me." He smiled and pointed to himself.

I gave him my best glare, he shuddered, then I ran my finger across my neck and pointed to him. I want them to find out for themselves, I don't want _him_ to ruin it. The whole morning went by faster than I could have imagined. It was lunchtime already, we entered the lunchroom and heard Bella's and Jessica's voice. The whole time I was reciting different languages and so was Emmett, well I hope so.

"What?" She paused, "Who are they?" I knew she knew who we were. Nobody, even humans, could ever forget that night.

"The Cullens. The big, dark haired boy is Emmett. The one walking with him, the blonde, is Rosalie. Jasper is the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Alice is the pixie-like dark haired girl. And the last one-" she lowered her voice, "...and single one is Edward" I heard her fan herself. Wow, everyone was falling for him.

We managed to make it through the line to get our props and made it to our table. I was staring at a wall when I gasped.

_Bella ran out of the lunchroom. She landed on her knees and started to cry...red tears. Then she vomited blood, fell to her side gasping for air. Then she stopped breathing all together. And that was the end of Bella Swan. _Because no one was there to save her, "_Edward stay here, I'll be right back. Tell them not to worry."_

Bella told Jessica something I wasn't able to hear but she got up and ran out of the lunchroom doors. I got up and followed, I found her behind the building. She was on her knees.

"Bella-"I paused, to look like I didn't know what was going on, "Oh my god, Bella! What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I don't feel so good." She said, it just came out as a whisper.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlise's number, "Carlise you need to get here."

"Alice? What's wrong?" Carlise asked.

She turned around and had a confused look on her face. Like I wasn't there.

"Bella, I'm here." I said, but I don't think she heard me. "Carlise, it's Bella. I think she's sick." I spoke into the phone. She opened her mouth and vomited a fountain of blood. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't know if I was able to keep control. My whole body went rigid. _You can do it, don't think about it._ I told myself.

"CARLISE! NOW!" I yelled into the phone. I hung up the phone, and caught her before she hit the ground. I held my breath. _Edward, oh my god, Edward send someone to help me. Not Jasper, he won't be able to handle it. _I thought. He must have heard me because he came around the building with Emmett following like a little lost puppy.

"Edward." I said, the smell was almost unbearable. "She sick. Edward she can't die!"

He was standing in front of both of us. He was taking in the scene, blood everywhere. He looked like he was in pain, not blood thirsty pain, but I lost my love pain. Emmett looked like he would jump anytime.

"Emmett. No." I told him. I looked down and both of us were covered in blood.

"What happened?" Edward asked shocked, he fell to his knees.

"She cried and her tears were red, then she vomited..." I paused, then took a breath. Yep, still painful, "...blood."

"Did you call Carlise?"

"He's on his way. " I heard tires come off the highway, it was Carlise. He came running around the building, he smelled the blood. He gasped and took her from me.

"You guys have to go back, you don't want them to get suspisious." He told us, I sat there motionless. "Now. I'm taking her back home. She'll be there when school's over."

I got up and ran to the bathroom to clean up. Carlise would tell the lady that she got sick and is going home. I stared into the mirror, I looked worse than I did this morning. There was blood on my clothes, arms and face. It didn't smell right anymore to me, it smelt like death. I didn't want to suck her blood anymore, I might lose someone I really, really care about. Once I was clean enough I left and headed off to my next class. I was stopped by strong hands and arms. I turned around to find Jasper staring at me, worried. I broke, I leaned into his chest and sobbed tearless sobs. He tried to comfort me. It wasn't going to work. I was about to pull away when-

_Bella was in a mirror room, staring at someone. He was a vampire, not a vegetarian. She was scared, he talked to her then looked up. I was watching from the balcony and he gasped. She froze, he leaped and then she screamed a bloodcurdling scream. _

* * *

**Sooo!!!! What do you think? If you want me to add another chapter...well REVIEW!! lol =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie owns everything! Not me, but hey everyone wishes they did. lol Here's another chapter...ENJOY!!!**

**Bella's POV**

The darkness swallowed me. I was unable to move and talk, I couldn't even hear Alice anymore. That familar voice telling me things in my head, I felt him near when it happened to me. But how did he know who I was? The man's voice was the one from the phone! I had to figure out what he wanted, but I was scared. He could hurt the ones I love if he found out where I lived now. Then my hearing slowly came back, like turning the volume on the radio up.

"Carlise it's been three days!" Edward said, sadness filling his voice. "Shouldn't we try something else? How do we know she's alive?"

"Son, she's fine. She's breathing, and her heartbeat is back to normal." Carlise explained, then he whispered to himself, "Her heartbeat wasn't like this before, it's human now."

I took a deep breath. Everyone gasped. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a table in someone's office. The lights overhead were blinding, "Ugh. Turn those off." I covered my eyes. They went off. Something was wrong with my skin, it was softer than usual, and my voice didn't sound as high. Everyone, all seven of them, were staring at me. "What?"

"Bella, your voice!" Alice gasped. She took a step back into Jasper's arms. She sniffed the air and froze, eyes turning black, "And your smell! It's stronger now!" I looked around at everyone, they all were having trouble around me. Great.

I sniffed the air, "I can't...smell...you guys." I gasped and grabbed Carlise's arm, "What's wrong with me Carlise!" I started to cry, I wiped them away. They weren't red anymore but they were silver, like our-well their-venom. That made me cry harder.

"Bella," Carlise hugged me. He was the only one not having trouble, "You guys go, you need to hunt before being around Bella. Her scent is stronger and-" Carlise sniffed and smiled a warm smile, "sweeter." I heard someone groan, I looked over my shoulder to find Rosalie staring at me. Her eyes were black as pitch, I shuddered and looked away. Emmett laughed.

My stomach growled. Everyone was silent for a moment. I laughed and everyone else joined in. "Can I have some food?" I asked, Carlise nodded. But before I could get off the table he took my pulse. His eyes widened in surprise and then nodded again, to himself. "Carlise, what's wrong?"

He looked up, "Your heartbeat is different now, more human." He paused, I was confused, "Bella, your heartbeat use to be fast but now after the accident it slowed down."

I nodded, that means I would have to stay away from Charlie's. I could ask Angela if I could stay at her house. Make up some lie. Yeah. I could do that. "So that means I can't be around Charlie."

"Yes, he's new to this lifestyle. So it will be hard for him. You can-"

"No, I don't want to cause you guys any pain. I'll stay at a friends." I hopped off the table and headed out the office door. I came to a hall and went downstairs. I walked into a living room. Grabbed the knob of the door, pulled and the door stopped. I looked down to see a black shoe had stopped the door, I followed the leg up to the body and found...Edward stopping the door.

He was smiling a crooked smile, my heart skipped a beat, he smiled wider.

"Stop it Edward! You're gonna give poor Bella a heart attack!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs. I laughed.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He stood straighter and he took a deep breath, "Won't you please stay and eat? It would make us more comfortable if you did."

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I have to get home, pack and then go to Angela's." I thought about it, "Besides you guys don't have any food and Angela's probably worried sick."

His smile turned into a frown, "We do have food." He paused and thought about it, "To keep the human act going, just in case humans come by and they are hungry...." He pointed to me, "Like you."

I held back rolling my eyes, "Whatever I'm leaving. Bye." I stopped, "I'll see you tomorrow." I was on the front pourch when I saw that my car was no where, I shrugged. _Oh well, _I thought, _Exercise is good for _humans. God, I hated that I was human now, what is wrong with me. Hey, I might pass someone that's a vampire and beg them to turn me into them. But it wouldn't be the same. I pouted and walked down their drive way. I looked back to see Edward watching me, I smiled and kept walking.

I was on the highway now, half way back to Forks when something in the bushes made me freeze. I looked closer, "Who's there?" I asked, you could tell I was frightened.

Someone laughed, and out of the bush came three boys-well I don't know if you would call them that, the were tall. They were dark skinned, had long black hair, and dark skin. "Hey, no need to be frightened!" The taller one said.

"I wasn't scared!" I said, catching muy breath.

"Sure you weren't." He looked at me closer, eyes got widered, "Hey, I'm Jacob. These are my friends Quil and Embry." Those were some odd names but I liked them. Quil waved to me, he was the shortest of the two. Embry, he had hair down to his shoulders and not to his back.

"Hi. I'm Bella." Jacob sounded familar, "Oh! You're Billy Black's son right?!" Charlie use to talk about them a lot. But now they think he's dead.

Jacob's smile turned into a frown, "Yeah, I'm sorry about your dad."

"My dad? Oh, he's fine." I shut right up. Oh no! I just said that he was alive, he's going to kill me now. Literally.

Jacob's head snapped up, "What? He couldn't be. He-he"

"I have to go." I started to walk faster, I could still feel eyes on me. That made me uncomfortable. I ran, what surprised me was that I ran at inhuman speed, everything blurring past me in different colors. I was at the front steps of the house in no time. I walked in praying that Charlie wasn't home. "Dad?!" I yelled, my voice bounced off the walls ecoing throughout the house. _Good,_ I smiled. I pulled a chair away from the table and sat down hard. When I sat down it broke, I fell right through the chair and hit the floor with a light _thud._ I stood up and wiped off the shavings from the chair. I bent down to pick it up. I stopped. If I fell through the chair and ran at inhuman speed then I could be half again! I straightened up, grabbed the closest thing to me, a knife. I wrapped my hand around the handle and made my hand into a fist. I opened it up to find the handle in the shape of my fingers. I smiled. I am _me _again. I walked to the trash can to throw it away, I picked up the chair and tossed it out the door. I walked past the mirror and froze. I stuided myself carefully, my eyes were not brown anymore, they were black! I haven't hunted in a long time. So I would go hunting.

I ran to the phone and called Carlise.

"Hello?" Alice's voice surprised me, I thought I called his cell.

"Hey, it's me Bella." I said.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" Then she paused, "I'm coming over." Okay?

"Wait! I need to talk to Carlise!" I yelled into the phone, my voice was back to normal.

"Here he is. I'm still coming over." I could hear the wind pass as she tossed the phone to someone. In the background I heard he say, "Emmett, Edward you're coming with me!" She didn't even give them a chance to reply.

"Hello?" Carlise's voice surprised me.

"Hey it's me Bella. I called to tell you something." I launched into the whole thing about me running into people and then running off at inhuman speed. Then the chair breaking under me, my eyes and last my voice.

He was covering his laughs with coughs, "Well, Bella that is a great sign. Are you going out to hunt? Did you try food?"

I walked over to the fridge and opened the door, everything smelt like dirt. But there was this one food that smelled good, an apple. There was apples sitting on the counter in a basket, I would try later, "Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was loud.

"Carlise, they are here. Talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone. And headed off to the front door, I ran into something and looked up. Edward. He caught me before I could hit the floor, "Thanks." I smiled, and he smiled that smile that made my heart skip a beat. My heartbeat, I couldn't even hear it. I pulled my wrist up and put it to my ear. No pulse.

"Are you okay?" Edward asking me, he pulled my arm down and froze, "Bella, you-you have no pulse."

I shook my head, "No need to worry. Something I do when I'm hungry." I stepped back, "Do all of you guys want to come with me?"

Emmett smiled, "Yeah, I need to bag me a few bears."

We all laughed.

* * *

Emmett had about three bears. Edward had to mountain lions and I had a bear and a mountain lion. Alice, on the other hand, didn't hunt. She was sitting on a rock, eyes glazed.

"Edward what's wrong with Alice?" I asked, confused.

He followed my gaze, "Oh, she's searching the future to see if anything goes wrong."

"She can see the future?" I didn't know that, wow, lucky.

"Yeah, then Jasper can control people's emotions."

"Can you do anything?"

"Yes. I can read people's mind." We were staring into eachother's eyes and he looked away, embrassed.

"You can't read mine can you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He nodded. I stood up and walked to the edge of the mountain. I was at least a good five feet from it.

"Bella." Three voices said, scared.

"Ugh. Don't worry I'm not going to jump, I'm looking." I sat on my haunches with my fingertips touching the ground. Forks was really beautiful I wanted to live here forever. But I couldn't like all the other humans, I would miss this place. Charlie and I would move before people start guessing what we are. We would move when I finished school. I sighed. My throat felt tingly. I put my hand to my mouth and coughed. I smelt something before I saw it. It was sweet and I looked at my hand. I gasped, it was covered in blood splatters.

I stood up, which made me dizzy. I looked up, everything started to spin around me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was right next to me, I closed my eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-" I was stopped by screaming coming from somewhere. It was mine. Pain shoot up my spine making my back arch. I stumbled back five feet and my foot came to the edge. The air started to whoosh pass me.

Alice screamed in horror.

"No!" Emmett and Edward both yelled. I felt both of their hands on me.

I was, once again, swallowed into the darkness. All senses cut off, again.

* * *

**Ya like? Yes or no? I would like to know so I know to write another chapter. Please Read & Review. **

**Pst! It's the green button under this!! lol =) **

**-SamanthaCullen64**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

After we were done talking she went and stood five feet from the edge of the mountain side. "Bella." I said, I didn't want her to fell, like Esme. "I'm not going to fall. Just looking." She sat down on her haunches.  
I walked over to Alice, "Hey, are you okay? See anything..." I looked to Bella and back, "...unusual?" I made sure to keep my voice low. Alice looked up at me and back to Bella. She nodded her head, if she could cry she would be sobbing by now. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. Emmett was across from us, Bella in the middle, talking on the phone. Probably talking to Rosalie, making plans for tonight.

Alice gasped and I did too.

_Bella was there in the middle of a mirrored room. Then a man came walking in, with blood red eyes. Hungry. _

_Bella froze but was still talking to him. "What do you want? I came here, so you couldn't hurt anyone I love" She said in a strong voice._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella." The man tossed something towards her, sliding across the floor and it hit her feet. Charlie's police badge._

_She looked down in horror. When she looked up, her eyes were red with revenge. She got down into a crouch, "What have you done to Charlie?" She growled._

_He smiled like he had just won a war, "Well, let's just say he's in a better place."_

_She screamed in anger. She leaped and pinned him to the floor, "JAMES!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" She screamed. _

_He still had that smile on his face, "Because I need you. I can't get away from you scent." He then had he pinned to the floor. _

_They fought, I looked away. She screamed in pain. James had her pinned to the floor again and bit her right arm. Then someone came and rammed into him, knocking him off of Bella. __That person was me._

I went through the scene again and again. I loved Bella so much, but she didn't even know. I would tell her, when I saw her it was like her and I were the only ones standing there. Love at first sight, I believed that. I had to prevent this. I smelt something odd. I looked up and Emmett was standing still, holding his breath and eyes closed tightly. I looked over to where Bella was, she was looking at her hand...that had blood on it.

I ran next to her, holding my breath to, "Bella? Are you alright?" She closed her eyes.

"Ye-" She stopped herself, she screamed in pain and arched her back.

Alice sucked me into another vision.

_Bella was standing there in the sunlight, shimmering. _

_"Edward." I was standing behind her._

_"Yes?" I asked, resting my chin on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her waist._

_She pulled out and looked me in the eyes, she kissed me. I kissed her back, and she pulled away. She put both her hands on my face and whispered, "Save me, please." _

_Then everything went black. _

Alice screamed in horror, I looked over to her. She was standing there wide eyed staring at the edge.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled, he was running towards Bella who disappeared off the cliff, "No!" We both yelled. I ran with him too. I jumped and grabbed Bella, we were still falling. I cradled her like she was a baby, the ground came closer and closer. I bent my knees and the ground came to a stop when it met my feet.

"Alice!" I yelled, "Call Carlise!!" I looked down at Bella. She was perfectly still, no pulse and she wasn't breathing. Her back was still arced. I didn't know what to do. Alice was at our sides in no time.

"Carlise come quick. It's Bella." She said. She was sobbing without tears, something our bodies would never do. Carlise didn't show up yet, I gave up and ran to the house. Emmett and Alice following in step.

"Edward, where are you going?!' Alice shrieked. She didn't like this one bit, neither did I.

_Bella doesn't have nine lives, we have to get her home. _Emmett whispered. His thoughts about Rosalie vanished when Bella fell. He really cares about her, everyone does. But Jasper. I shook my head. We made it home. Esme, Rosalie, Carlise and Jasper ran out.

Esme gasped, "What happened to her?!" She looked at Bella than me, "Is she sick?"

"I don't know." I looked to Carlise, "Help her." He offered me to give him Bella, I thought it over.

"Son, there's no time to waste." Carlise said, I handed him Bella and watched as everyone else went into the house. I needed some air.

Jasper was the only one to stay, he calmed me down. I sat down on the pourch steps while Jasper leaned up agaisnt the railing.

"I'm sorry about Bella, Edward." He said, _I don't think she's going to make it. _

My head snapped up, "Why do you say that?! Just because you don't like her?!" I stood up and stalked forward.

_She's coughing up blood! That's always a bad sign, and I don't like her. My instincts took over, I _had_ to protect Alice, Edward! You would do the same thing to Bella. _He thought back, well more like yelled.

"I need to leave." I ran to the trees, "Oh, tell them I'm going to visit Tanya, I'll be back." I shouted behind my shoulder.

I left.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was upstairs with Carlise, he pulled out a table and laid Bella down on it. Her back was now flat again, which was a good sign. Though she wasn't breathing and had no pulse wasn't a good one.

Jasper came walking in, he face was sad, "Edward left. He's going to visit Tanya and the family."

_What?! And abandon us at a time like this?!?!_ I was freaking out, Jasper sent a wave of calm onto me. I smiled him thanks.

Carlise straightened up, "There's nothing more we can do now. All we have to do is wait."

We all went downstairs in the living room. Esme, Jasper and Carlise sat on the couch. Emmett was pacing with me and Rosalie was sitting in the chair. She didn't looked like she cared.

"Do you even care one bit?" I stopped.

She looked up, "I don't know her that much, so why should I care?"

That did it, I shrieked and launched myself at Rose. I was stopped by Emmett's and Jasper's strong arms holding me back. I had to get her, she didn't care!

That's when the way of calm hit me. I felt my anger grin turn into a frown.

"Now, say your sorry." Esme told me.

I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"Like you mean it."

My head snapped up, "Like I mean it?"

"That's it," She turned to Rose, "stand up." Rose did, "Alice give her a hug."

"What?!" We both shrieked, "Emmett can do that. I'll go with saying sorry," I took a deep breath and looked at her, "I'm sorry."

She smirked, "That's okay." and plopped back down in the chair.

They slowly let go of my arms and I gasped.

_Bella would wake up in 10 minutes. Everything would be okay. She would be fine. Her voice sounded normal, her eyes still looked the same and she was fast! She was back to normal. _I smiled.

"Alice?" It was Jasper's voice pulling at me, "What did you see?"

"Be-" I was sucked into another vision.

_Tomorrow night would be good weather, baseball weather. There was a thunderstorm coming in, but not bad. Everyone was there, and I mean everyone. Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper, Bella and I. I looked closer at her, she was playing and she was fine._

I heard footsteps. I was back to the present.

"Alice? What did you see?!" Jasper was shaking me.

I smiled, "Bella will wake up in..." I looked at the clock, "...five minutes, and..." My smile got bigger, I could feel it, "...tomorrow night is great weather for baseball!" I loved baseball.

Everyone smiled. Emmett had his evil grin on, "You guys are sooo gonna get creamed." I laughed, last time we played it turned into a 'playful' fight between Edward, Emmett, Rose and I. It was about who caught the ball, and who was going to win.

Edward's head snapped up, "Bella." I nodded and took off up the stairs with Edward behind me.

We entered Carlise's office, Bella wasn't on the table. I looked around the room, could she have escaped? I found her, in Carlise's chair, spinning. I smiled.

"Bella." She looked up, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful!" She jumped up, "I'm my old self again!" I ran over and hugged her, she hugged me back. She was looking at Edward, love filled both of their eyes.

"Bella." Edward nodded. _C'mon Ed! Tell her already! I can see it in her eyes, don't break her heart! _I thought.

He smiled and so did she.

A thought popped into my head, "Bella! Would you like to play baseball with us tomorrow?"

She looked to me, "Baseball? Sure, I'll give it a try." She paused, "I think we should ask Charlie first though."

"I'll-" I was interrupted by Edward, "_I'll_ go with you, Bella." _Good, about time. _I hope her heard that.

She blushed a deep red and venom filled my mouth, I ignored it.

"Well, then." I said with my hands behind my back and rocking back and forth on my feet, "If you need me I'll be down stairs...planning." I smiled. I turned to leave and Bella spoke.

"What will you be planning Alice?" Curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, just a little shopping with...you." I looked over my shoulder, and gave her my best evil smile.

She gulped, "Do I ha-" I gave her my best cold glare, that seemed to stop her.

"Bella, you can't say no. I mean look at your clothes!" Edward hissed, "Not helping!!" I whispered, "Please just this one last time. No body else wants to come with." I changed my expression to puppy dog eyes and lip sticking out. That always got everyone. Edward heard and he smiled and nodded. He agreed.

She thought about it, "Fine Alice. But when are we going?" She started to walk towards Edward.

I screamed with excitement, ran to her, and gave her a big bear hug, "Soon." I headed downstairs where everyone was at. I stopped in my tracks, everyone was still.

"What's wrong?" I was frozen in my spot, Jasper came to take me to the couch. I sat down with him holding my hands.

Carlise was looking out the window, "Bella." He turned around, "I know why she keeps getting sick. I know what's wrong with her."

Oh, no.

* * *

**_I don't own anything. Well, please tell me if you like this one. Well, please review...._**

**_It's the green button........_**

**_Right here!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V_****_  
V  
V  
Almost there.  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V_****_  
V  
V  
V  
Almost there, just a little bit further.  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
PRESS IT!!! you know you want to. =D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm sorry this is a really short chapter (like 1,071 words. I promise the next one will be much longer.). But it was in my head and I had to write it down. I hope you like it, I tried to make it funny. Well, I noticed that I have been spelling Stephenie's name wrong, I'm sorry about that. Well she owns everything. Enjoy!! =P_**

**

* * *

**

Carlise's POV

I heard Alice come downstairs, she had talked Bella into another shopping trip. She also said it was the last, I doubt it. When Bella has been sleeping I had been talking notes. She's half human and half vampire. So her body can live off of anything, human or vampire. I finally figured out what was wrong with Bella, and I had to warn her not to touch anyone, we don't know if it's contangeous.

"What's wrong?" I was facing out the window but I told everyone before I told her. I heard Jasper get up and comfort her.

"Bella." She sucked in air, I turned around, "I know what's wrong with her. I know why she keeps getting sick." _Edward, stay up there keep Bella away_, I thought.

"W-what's wrong with her?" I turned my eyes back to hers, she would need to go hunting after this.

I walked and sat next to her, taking her free hand into mind, "Alice, Bella is dealing with something that's going on in her body. She's half human-half vampire. So she can survive on food and blood. Well when she was coughing and vomitting all that blood," I sighed, "well inside her body is choosing either between the two. If this gets to worse...she could die."

Alice's face slipped into a frown, "What? No no no no no she can't die!!" She stood up, scared, she glared at Jasper, "Not. Now." She turned back to me, "So she can go completely human or maybe completely vampire? Well if she's human can't she...I don't know..." She looked at me, I knew what she was going to say, "Ask to be changed into this again?" She waved her hand to all of us.

I nodded, "Yes, but what if she doesn't want this? What if she wants to live human and then die, Alice."

"But, Bella-"

"We can't just hold her down and force her. She has a choice." I said. I had enough I was going hunting.

I got up and left.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Bella came walking down the stairs, with Edward trailing behind her. You could see that he was in pain, he heard every word. _Are you gonna be okay, bro? _, I thought. He looked up at me and shook his head. No.

"Hey guys what's up?" Bella asked, she was trying to change everyone's mood. She saw that that didn't help, "So...who died?" If only she knew, but we couldn't and won't tell her. Rose was about to say something but I glared at her, that shut her up. Good, now wasn't the time.

"No one, sweetheart." Esme said pulling Bella into a hug. I joined her, soon everyone else did but Rose. Ah Rose, words couldn't explain her sometimes.

Once everyone pulled out of the hug I left. I found myself sitting on the ground under the night sky. I looked up and saw all of the stars. _Half of them are already dead. But they don't know that yet._ Poor Bella, she would find out that she might die and what would she do? Cry, cry tears. I thought back to Bella. When she cried those silver tears. I thought she was dying right then and there. Nobody in history has ever done that, well that I know of.

"Emmett..." Alice voice said, clearly worried.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Rose asked. I looked up and saw them both sit on either side of me. Alice to my right and Rose to my left.

I nodded. "Oh Emmett!" Alice threw her arms around me, and hugged me, "Don't worry she will be okay. I have seen her, just like us. Living happily with Edward." I smiled, now he would be happy. He has found his match.

"Oh, geez." Rose muttered.

We both turned to her in shock, "Why do you say that? Just because you don't know her you don't have to hate her! Rose, she's a very kind person that you should take the time to get to know. She's freakign afraid of you!! But nooo you are to worried about yourself." Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, well it takes time to look as good as me." Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder,I smiled, Alice freaked. She smacked Rose right in the cheek. Making a loud **_crack_** agaisnt all of the silence.

Rose was shocked, "What the hell was that for?!" She rubbed her face.

"You being a snob," Alice muttered low, "I mean, there was a big spider. I just saved you life." I laughed and so did Alice. Rose, on the other hand, freaked out and looked all around her.

Jasper was in front of me. Maybe he would want to fight, I needed to take my mind off of things. Everyone has to act like they don't know, which will be tough. I sighed.

"Hey Emmett. Nice singing," Jasper laughed, I felt my face go colder than normal.

"I don't sing! I don't know what you're talking about!!!" I yelled. Nobody knew that I sang when they went hunting. They aren't suppose to know!

"Oh yes you do! I hear it all the time when we get back." Jasper laughed even harder, I was pissed.

I stood up, "Just because I sing doesn't mean anything."

Jasper looked up, his mouth in an "O" form and he was pointing at me, "So it's true!" He laughed so hard he had to catch his breath, "I was kidding, but I got the truth from you!" I heard Alice and Rose giggling behind me. I stalked forward, Jasper backed up still laughing.

That did it. I shrieked a growl and launched myself at him.

That's what he wanted, a good fight.

Easy.

* * *

**_Review!!!!!! Did ya like? _**

**_Well press the green button if you did or didn't. Let me know. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Stephenie owns everything. Enjoy. _**

**Bella's POV**

I walked closer to Edward, my heart racing. He stood there perfectly still, only looking at me with his eyes.

"Edward..." I said.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you." I said looking down at the ground. I dreamed about him all the time. I felt his arms go around my waist, "How do you feel about me...?"

I got up on my toes and my lips were inches from his. I was closing the distance and so was he.

"But Bella-" Alice yelled. I stopped, dang it. I would try next time. I loved him, I hope he felt the same about me too. I got back down on my feet, pulled out of his arms which I hated to do. I would let him hold me forever if I had a choice. I bit down on my lip and walked downstairs.

"Hey guys what's going on?" They all turned to me, I tried to lighten the mood, "So...who died?"

"No one, sweetheart." Esme came up to me and gave me a big bear hug. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and then Edward joined. Everyone let go, Rose just stared at me.

"Well, Bella you should go ask your dad if you can play tomorrow!!" Alice jumped up and down.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Wait what's tomorrow?"

"Saturday." I nodded, Charlie won't be doing anything. But I remember him talking to himself about fishing with Billy and how he missed it. Maybe I could talk some sense into him, go and tell them that he's not dead and act normal. I smiled and left the house. I wanted to walk home, well run. When I ran it felt like the branches, leaves and wind were caressing my skin. I was down by the driveway when I heard his velet voice.

"Bella get in the car." I turned around and saw him in his Volvo, lights shinning. I covered my eyes and hissed, that made him laugh.

I got in. He turned the heat on, I turned it off, he turned it back on, I turned it off again, he turned it back on a smile lingering on his lips. I smiled and I sighed, "This could go on all day. Geez, I know I could beat you." I said, then lower I said, "At anything."

"What was that?" He asked, I knew he heard.

"Oh, just saying how I can't wait to go shopping. I grimaced and he laughed.

We parked on the street in front of the house. I saw the blinds move, Charlie was worried.

"Bella!" He ran out of the house at inhuman speed and hugged me. I patted his shoulder.

"Dad...can't...breath!" I gasped, he laughed and set me back down on the ground. I walked back to Edward and held his hand. That's when I felt a spark that went from my body to his, because I saw him smile and look down at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled back and looked at Charlie, "Dad, this is Edward."

Charlie nodded and went to sit on the pourch step, we walked up to him, Edward held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." They shook hands, "I was wondering if tomorrow Bella could play baseball with my family."

Charlie laughed and looked out into the forest, "Bella. Baseball." He looked back at me, "Okay, but make sure you can keep an eye on her. She's not very..." He paused, "...coordinated."

We all laughed, "Thanks dad. Love you too."

"Thank you sir," Edward said, he looked over his shoulder at the sun setting behind the clouds, "I better get going. Everyone's probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Oh, okay." He started walking off, "Edward, wait!" He turned back to look at me. I ran and gave him a hug, he put his arms around me, "Thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Alice and I will be here around five." He hugged me tighter and let go. I saw the pain in his eyes, leaving me.

I walked into the house and up the stairs for bed. That night I dreamed of Edward, and telling him how I felt about him.

* * *

I woke up this morning but it was dark, storm clouds covering the sky. I got dressed and walked downstairs, Charlie was reading the paper.

"Hey dad." I said and sat down across from him, I had a question to ask him, "Why did you tell Jacob and his dad that you were dead? Why can't you just hang out with them, like normal."

He froze and looked up, "Bella, it's not that easy. They are werewolves and we are vampires, enemies. I can't."

"Oh, then I shouldn't have done that." I muttered.

He set the paper down, "Done what Bella?"

"I told them that you were alive!" I said to fast. His eyes got wide as we heard a car pull up into the driveway, "Dad. Dad. Dad. I'm so so so so sorry!!! I didn't know." I started to cry, this time clear tears.

He shook his head, "It's okay Bella. I'll just deal with it." He stood up and walked to the door. I followed, there was three knocks on the door.

He opened it and they froze. There sat Jacob's dad in a wheelchair and Jacob standing behind him, he looked like he could be 25 years old. Jacob had short black hair and dark eyes. His nostrails were flaring, he smelled us. Oh, great.

They were still frozen but Jacob was looking at me and I looked back.

"Billy. Jacob." He said, they unfroze a little. That's when Charlie started backing towards the back door, outside. Jacob followed and so did I.

They were standing twenty feet apart, giving eachother cold glares.

"Charlie what happened to you?! You reek!!!" Jacob yelled, Charlie froze.

"I was changed. I'm sorry I told people to tell you I was dead. I didn't think our friendships would work." Charlie looked sad.

"Charlie you hurt us and we find out that this is all a lie!!" Jacob was pissed.

"Son, calm down or you'll phase and hurt someone you love." Billy said from behind me. So this was all about control.

That's when Jacob phased into a werewolf, I gasped, he looked over to me. He had russet colored fur, I wanted to run my fingers through it. He looked back at Charlie, he has lost all of his control. Our scent set him off. Great. He got ready to pounce at Charlie, he was in the air.

"NO!!!!" I screamed and launched myself at Jacob.

* * *

**_Ooooo!!!! hope you like!!! please review, they make me happy and want to write more!!! =D_**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating soon enough! I was camping, then there was a tornado (and I had the chapter done then!) I promise to update sooner!!**

**-SamanthaCullen64**

* * *

Bella's POV

We both hit the ground with a thud, away from Charlie.

"Bella!" I heard him yell. I was to focused on Jacob. He turned under me and started snapping at me, I growled back I didn't want to hurt him. He pushed me off of him and was back on his feet, glaring at me and looking at Charlie. Deciding which way to go, he headed towards Charlie.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled and shoved him, he hit the ground with a thud, "Dad call Edward!!" I walked towards Jacob, he was pissed. I made him so mad, his growl filled the whole morning sky. I hissed back, he stared at me inching closer. I inched closer to him to.

"Edward! Bring everyone!" Charlie stopped to listen.

"Tell him I'm in trouble." I said.

"Bella's in trouble." He shut the phone. I launched myself at him again because he was getting closer to Charlie. We managed to flip, so this time my back was on the ground, his paw scratched my face, I screamed. Lifted my feet onto his chest and shoved, he went into the sky and landed five feet away from me. I felt the blood drip down my face onto my hand, I wiped it away. Billy just sat there in shock staring at all three of us. Jacob growled and hurled himself at me, we went flying into a tree and it snapped.

I stared at Jacob, "You're not giving up until one of us loses are you?" I asked, he shook his head.

I smiled and snarled, which made him back off just a little. I stood up, he was still taller than me, and kicked his chest, he went into the ground making a hole. I launched myself at him but hit stone. I hit the ground with an "Oof" sound. I rubbed my head and looked up, there stood Emmett in front of me glaring down.

"Bella. Why would you fight a young werewolf?" Emmett bent down and grabbed me hands and helped me up.

I shook my head, I was in Edward's arms in a second. I breathed in his amazing smell, he went ridged. I stepped back and looked up, my blood was causing him pain. My Angel was in pain.

"Carlise!" I yelled, and found him over Jacob trying to calm him down.

"Call Sam." He told Billy and came to me, "Bella here sit." He motioned to a rock, I sat. He cleaned out my cut which wasn't bad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, he was gonna attack Charlie. I couldn't let him." I told Carlise, I put my head into my hands.

"Bella, that's okay, he's okay. That's our instincts, to protect the ones we love." He told me and hugged me, "Ready for baseball later?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah, I hope I'm good. I haven't played in forever." I laughed.

"Bella!" Alice's voice came from behind me, she ran out of our house. Jasper following.

"Jasper go help them calm down Jacob." He nodded towards the wolf in the ground, still snapping. Jasper agreed and walked over there. The wolf stopped snapping at least. Alice wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"We don't have to go shopping anymore..."She looked around then back to me, "Well maybe we do."

"Edward?" I asked, he still stood there, looking off into space. Alice nudged me to him and I walked up to him. I took a deep breath and hugged him with all the energy that I had left. He unfroze and hugged me back, I looked up. "Edward....how do you feel about me?" I asked, I hope he liked me too. I rested my chin on his chest, he was thinking. Not a good sign...

"Bella." He said, "I think you are the most amazing, beautiful, funny, smart and uncoordinated person I know." He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I would die if I ever lost you." I smiled and stared into his deep golden eyes, "I don't like you Bella. I think I'm in love with you." I smiled and hugged him. I heard Alice 'aw' at us. I turned back to her, and she shut up. Ha, I must have glared at her.

"So, are we still playing baseball?" I looked at all of them, my eyes landing on Carlise, "Because I really am fine." I backed out of Edward's arms and waved up and down, "No harm done."

Edward was by my side, "Yes Bella. He scratched you." He said and traced the scratch with his cold finger.

"Well, we could always play now." He looked at Edward and he nodded. Edward's expression changed into one that was full of pain, "I have work to finish so I think we should play now." He faced Charlie, "If that's okay with you, Charlie. We are taking your daughter."

Charlie nodded and walked up to Edward, "You better keep her safe." He pointed his finger at him and gave me a big hug, "Have fun. Please don't hurt yourself."

I laughed, "Don't worry Dad. I won't." Jacob growled, I forgot he was here. I turned to look at him, he was phasing into his human form. He was naked, I turned my eyes away to give him some privacy.

"Dad! Charlie he's one of them!!" He pointed to all of the Cullen's, they were all here, "They broke the treaty!" Jacob was furious, he threw his hands into the air.

"No they didn't Jacob." Charlie said, "I was changed down in Phoenix. Then I meet Renee, Bella's mother." Hearing him say her name made my heart hurt, "We were together for awhile, things got out of hand. I married Renee, then we had Bella." He got all sad, if he could cry he would be sobbing by now, "But she died giving birth to her."

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up to Charlie and hugged him, "Oh, Dad. It's okay, you didn't have to tell them."

"Yes I did Bella, otherwise they would kill all of us." He stepped back and looked at Billy and Jacob, sadness filling their eyes.

I glared at Jacob, "You see, now you know. He wasn't changed here."

Jacob's eyes were locked on Charlie, he pulled them off and glared at me, I glared back. I heard him growl and he was shaking. Just in time three men came out of the forest that was behind Jacob. Two of them were listening to the older one bark commands, they were pushing the trembling Jacob back.

"Bella..." Edward's voice pulled me out of thinking, I looked at him, "C'mon lets get going." He took my hand and headed to his car. I hopped in the passenger seat, Alice and Jasper got in the back. I turned around and smiled at them. Even though Jasper and I got off to a bad start I still considered him like a brother, "I'm sorry about....you know. Attacking you the other night."

He smiled and I felt a wave of calm hit me, "That's okay. It was my fault."

The calming grew, "Jasper..."Alice and I whined. We exchanged a glance and laughed. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward smile at me, he took my hand and hit the gas. We were off to the Cullen's to play baseball.

* * *

**So? Ya like? Please review I promise the next chapter will be playing baseball. Maybe some people will drop in for a visit. =D hehehehe. **

**Press the green button. It needs love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the baseball part!!! I hope you like it. I had a fun time writing it. lol _**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**

**Bella's POV**

We parked next to Emmett's big jeep, everyone was out in the field practicing. Alice was sitting on the rock with a blank expression. Carlise and Esme were twenty feet from the rock, hands intwined and foreheads together. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were out in the field throwing around a baseball. To fast for humans. I looked around them and saw that there were bases set about a hundred feet apart, I could run fast. This should be fun. I smiled.

"Bella?" Edward asked, he shook me lightly, I looked over.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?" I knew he couldn't read my mind, sometimes I wish he didn't and sometimes I wish he did. It would be so much easier.

"Just thinking how much fun this will be." I smiled, hopped out and ran to Alice and plopped down in front of her. "Hey, Alice. Whatcha doing?"

She came back to the present, "Oh, hey Bella! Just checking to make sure the storm won't get us." She smiled, she was my best friend and like a sister wrapped into one. She hopped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards where everyone was. Alice let go of me when we ran past Edward, she then ran into the middle. "Okay everyone!" She said loudly, "We have the teams. Emmett, Esme, Edward and I are the team in the outfield. Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Carlise are on a team." She pointed out everyone, "My team will be in the outfield first." We all took out places, Rosalie was the first to bat.

Alice skipped to the pitcher's mound, looked up to the sky and smiled, it got bigger and bigger, "It's time!!" She yelled happily just when there was a flash of lightenin and a crash of thunder. This should be fun, I hope I don't fall. Rosalie got ready at home plate, bat over her shoulder. Ready. Alice kicked her leg up, brought her arm (with the ball) back and threw it, it went flying towards Rosalie. She saw it and swung, crash of thunder in sync with her swing. Rose dropped the bat and took off for first base, the ball went soaring threw the sky. Edward saw it and ran for it, it pasted him and went into the forest. Rose was getting ready to pass third, on the way to home, Edward popped out of the forest with the ball. He threw it towards home and Esme caught it and touched it down to the plate.

Rose slid towards home but was late. Esme looked towards me, "Out." I said, pointing my thumb behind me. She got up, covered in dirt, and glared at me. I heard someone hiss and heard Emmett yell, "C'mon babe!! It's just a game. Try to have fun." She looked towards Emmett, smiled and walked off to the back of our line.

Up next was Jasper, Alice pitched and Jasper swung crash of thunder in sync with him too. Sending the ball flying into the air. Emmett and Edward saw it and ran for it, they both jumped into the air. Flash of lightening when they crashed into each other in the sky, the ball landed right behind them. Jasper ran all the way home, we cheered, I was the loudest. Emmett glared at me and I stuck my tongue out for a second. I laughed.

"Bella, your next." Esme called, I stopped laughing. Already? I took a deep breath and walked up to the plate.

"Just hit the ball Bella." Esme whispered, "You'll do great."

I nodded numbly, and got ready. Alice nodded her head and threw the ball, a big crash of thunder sounded when I hit the ball. It went flying into trees, I took off. I knew I was the second fastest in the Cullen's I made it to home plate just in time. I slid and Emmett threw the ball and it went over me. Emmett cussed, I laughed again. I stood up wiped my pants off and walked over to my team, they were all cheering for me but Rose. Carlise was up next, "Wonderful job Bella. See you soon." Someone whispered, an unfamiliar voice, I turned around and looked behind me. There stood three people, a girl and two men, staring at me with hungry eyes. One was olive tone, read eyes, black hair down to his shoulders. The one that spoke had pale skin, black eyes, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The girl had bright orange hair in waves going down to the middle of her back. She was hissing and had eyes as dark as night. I sucked in a breath scared. All three of them inched forward, I backed up. "Now. Now. Now. Bella, don't want them to know do you?" He smiled, "Don't want them to get hurt either do we?" He walked forward and took a deep breath next to me, his eyes got hungry, "I found you." His grin was evil.

"I don't know you." I whispered, that's all that would come out.

"Yes I do. Don't you remember me?" He whispered and grabbed my wrist. He was the one that came into the house when Phil was gone, he was looking for him. Then he saw me and said he would come back for me and finish me off. He told me that he would kill me because I smelled so good, he back my into a corner grabbed my wrist and bit me. He didn't inject venom he just sucked my blood and everything went black. I tried to forget that moment as much as possible, I have been doing pretty good though. I looked at him a screamed louder than ever. He grabbed my other wrist and kick my stomach, I went flying into the tree. I was sitting on the ground and I opened my eyes, the three of them were in front of me hissing and growling. I looked behind them and saw everyone staring at me, tears of fear started to sting my eyes. I wiped them away and looked, the were blood red. The blonde one looked at me then my hand and smiled, "Good, you're about to go, so this should be easy." He stalked forward. I screamed and covered my face, the blonde one gasped.

"Where did she go?" He whispered to the red hair woman. She shrugged her shoulders. Just then Emmett ran and grabbed the blonde by the throat, Edward grabbed the red haired woman by the arm. Alice, Rose and Jasper took the red eyed man.

"What are you doing here?" Carlise said, "Esme go look for Bella." I got up and ran into the forest. What did he mean by 'where did she go?' I was right in front of him. I stuck my hand out and gasped, it wasn't there only an out line of my hand. I shook my head, closed my eyes and looked down. I sighed in relief it was there again.

"Bella?!" Esme called, I turned around and smiled. There she stood looking at me like a mother just found her lost child. She opened her arms and hugged me. She pulled back, "Bella. Your eyes." She picked me up, like a new born child, and ran towards the car. She opened the passenger door and put me in, and she hopped into the driver seat. I pulled down the mirror and gasped. My eyes were a grayish brown, but still more brown. The whites of my eyes where blood red from crying. I looked over at Esme, she was staring ahead of us and them. I followed her eyes to the Cullens and the three strangers.

Edward had the red haired womans arms behind her back. Emmett was sitting on the blonde guy, he noticed me staring and looked up. He mouthed the words, "I'll get you. No one will stop me." Emmett noticed him moving and sat on him harder. Alice and Rose now had the dark hair man, his arms too were behind him. I was afraid he was going to hurt them. I wouldn't allow it, he was crazy and hungry just by the way his eyes looked. I hopped out of the car and walked over to them.

"Bella." Carlise said, "Stay away. Please, you have blood running through you. You're making them crazy." He pointed to all three of them. I just stood there looking at him, hoping he would let me stay, I wanted too.

"I'll stand behind you and Jasper if that helps." I said, he looked me in the eyes and gasped. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts and then nodded. I walked behind Carlise and Jasper. I felt Jasper calming down the three of them. I looked over Jasper's shoulder and smiled at the red head. I smiled a smile saying that you can't get me. She saw me and shrieked, Jasper growled and she backed away, a little.

"Like I said, what are you doing here?" Carlise asked, he was calm.

"We were hunting and heard you playing. We came by to ask if we could play too. But then.." The blonde one looked at me, "We smelled her." Jasper tensed and Edward tightened his arms around him.

"Well I'm sorry. You can't have her. Besides this is already occupied by us. You can't hunt here." Carlise spoke.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves." The black haired one said, "I'm Laurant, this is James," He said moving his chin towards the blonde one, "and Victoria. We will be going now if that is okay with you."

Carlise nodded, "Please be going and don't bother coming back." Carlise looked at Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rose, "Let them go." They all hesitated and got off. James, Laurant and Victoria took off towards the north.

Carlise turned around, "Bella? What happened to your eyes? Where did you go when you screamed?"

I looked at everyone staring at me, Edward came over to me and held my hand, "I don't know, I was crying and I wiped the tear away and it was blood red." Carlise nodded, "I just screamed and I saw the outline of my body."

Carlise looked amazed, "We have to call Tanya and the family. She has to bring Eleazer." Jasper nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He started to call a number.

I looked up at Edward, a confused look probably on my face, "They are what we call our family. We use to live with them before we came here." He explained, I nodded then yawned.

"Bella your tired. C'mon." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Edward's car, "You can sleep at our house. We will call Charlie and everything."

I nodded and got into the backseat, I rested my head on the window. Edward got in the back with me, he pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his chest. This was like heaven, I didn't want to leave. Edward put his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep.

_ _

I was half asleep and half awake, we made it to their house and I was carried upstairs to a room. Edward set me down on a couch and set a blanket on me. I listened as his footsteps faded, I was panicking in the inside. What if he left to go find them and never came back? I was making myself worry. I slowly opened my eyes and looked ahead, the ceiling was low, I sat up and looked around. The room was small, one wall had all shelves full of Cd's. The corner of my mouth went up. The couch I was laying on was black and was laying against an all window wall. No bed, just lots of diaries. I looked outside. The moon was shining on the ground too. Outside I noticed four figures outside chasing each other, playing tag? I looked over at the other window and was looking at a forest, then something moved. I got up and looked, outside the window was a man. He was hanging there looking at me. Blonde hair, it was James! I gasped, covered my mouth so I could muffle my scream and stumbled back. He managed to open the window and hopped in, I stumbled and my butt hit the floor with a light _thud. _I'm sure one of them would hear it from downstairs. My hand was still over my mouth I pulled it off and screamed an ear piercing scream. James covered his ears and ran towards the window. Just in time, Rose came running through the door. She saw James and lunged for his throat, she missed and he jumped out the window.

I was shaking and Rose turned around to look at me, "Bella are you okay?" She said in a soft voice and walking towards me. She bent down and hugged me, the one person that didn't like me was hugging me. Strange. I let the wall break and cried my eyes out. She was comforting me and pulled me towards the couch. I heard four footsteps running up the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward ran towards me, I watched him through my red teared filled eyes. I got up and ran to him, he hugged me like we would die tomorrow.

"What happened?" Emmett's voice boomed.

Rose got up, "James came back for her."

Everyone was silent.

* * *

**_Please review! I know the green button needs LOTS of love. Reviews make me happy and want to write more!!! =D_**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Here ya go another chapter!!! yey!!!! well please keep the reviews coming, they make me happy and want to write more. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight! not me...*sad*

**-SamanthaCullen64  
ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I wiped the last of my tears away. It was still silent, then my stomach growled, I jumped, "Ohmygod! My stomach! What's wrong with it?!" I looked down at it, like I was gonna see anything. Wow, not myself today.

"Bella, I'm going to take you downstairs so you can eat something." Alice skipped next to me, it wasn't her normal skip, something was wrong, "How does pizza sound?" She looped her arm through mine and dragged me down the stairs. I stopped, well tried to, but she pulled me and I fell on my stomach.

I didn't look up at her and I shook off her hands when she tried to help me up, "Does this mean I'm human Alice? What are they talking about in there. Do you honestly think I'm that dumb." I whispered, I knew she would hear me, even though I was talking into the carpet too.

"Bella, your hungry. Let's get you something to eat and then I'll talk." She put her hands on the shoulder and pulled me up, I looked forward and walked down the stairs. Avoiding her at all costs.

We got to the kitchen and I sat down, she pulled a pizza out of the freezer and set it on the counter. She then preheated the oven and sat down across from me at the table. We sat there like this for minutes.

"OKAY!" Alice screamed, "I can't take it anymore!" She grabbed the sides of her head and shook it, I laughed.

"I knew it. You can't stand not talking to me." I smiled in triumph.

Alice sighed before she said anything, like picking out what to say, "Bella they are talking about you. We know what's wrong with you." I felt the blood drain my face, "They are trying to figure out what to do with James. What he's capable of."

"Wait." I said, "Then what's wrong with me?"

"Bella." Alice reached out to unclench my right hand, "Your body is trying to figure out what to become. Human or vampire. But, your body is doing some changes." She took her hand away, "Like the tears, when they are blood red, you turn back into a human. When they're silver, you turn back into a vampire, but when they are both you turn back to the way you were before. Your body's trying to see which path is the right one for you." She looked down at her hands, "We thought you died or he took you when you disappeared."

I shivered and she looked up, "Alice, something tells me that he couldn't see me. I was right there in front of him. Then I ran into the forest, where Esme found me, and put my hand out in front of me. All I could see was the outline."

She still couldn't say anything, her face was blank and her eyes were glazed over, I got up. Looked at the oven, it was done and I was hungry so I put the pizza in the oven and started the timer. There is no way I'm sleeping tonight. I was hot so I went outside, if James was out there I'd ask him what he wants. If he wants me, he can take me he just can't hurt this family. I don't want to pull them into something that's not their fight. I realized I was outside on the front porch, I heard them calling my name. I ran into the garage and sat in the corner, pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down. So either way my body chooses I could live forever with the Cullens and Edward, or live a short human life with my human friends. Man, my life was hard. But I told Edward how I felt about him, he said that he felt the same way too. But I had to ask him out in person. I love him more than anything and I just met him, it seems like I could tell him everything. Alice she was my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her. Emmett and Jasper are really good, I'm starting to get use to Jasper even though we got off on a bad start. Emmett, he was like a big teddy bear. Then there was Rosalie, we didn't get along that much in the beginning but now I think we are getting off to a good start. My mind brought back the memories of the baseball field, the phone call with Phil, and James coming into my house.

"Bella?" James dark low voice said, my head shot up and there he was, leaning up agaisnt Edward's Volvo. He came and sat in front of me, he took his hand and caressed my face I slapped it away. He took a deep breath and it seemed his eyes got darker, "You're human..." He looked at me and then was looked at my neck, watching the blood go through my viens. I stood up, well tried to but he was right there ontop of me, holding me down.

"Let go of me James!" I yelled, I knew they would hear me. He brought his hands up to my neck, wrapped them both around my neck and squeezed. I couldn't breath, I closed my eyes and thought that he couldn't see me and live.

"What the hell?!" James said,I heard him hit the ground, where I was before. I was behind him and he couldn't see me. I smiled, I brought up my leg and was about to kick him, but then I saw my leg and he took a deep breath. He stood up and turned around, "Well, well, well looks like someone has a little power?" He stalked forward, I freaked. I ran out of the garage and into the grass. Not the brightest thing to do. He caught me and threw me down, my neck was still sore. He once again pinned me down against the ground. I screamed.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck, then everything went black.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice took Bella downstairs to make some food. Once they left we were talking.

"How the hell could he have gotten past us to get to Bella?!" Emmett whispered. _I mean come on we could have smelled him or heard him outside. Right Ed?_ I nodded.

"I don't know. You guys were outside playing tag." Rose rolled her eyes._ Children trapped in teenage bodies, well them at least._

"Hey, we weren't playing tag. We were simply trying to get something for Emmett and he kept passing it to Alice." Jasper spoke for the first time, _Edward please control your emotions, they are driving me crazy. _

"Enough!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked at me.

_Edward Cullen, do you love Bella Swan? Rose asked_.

I nodded, "Why does he want her?" I sat down on the couch, "We have to keep him away from her."

"Didn't you listen to her mind?" Rose asked, sarcasm leaking into it.

"Yes I tried the first night we met her, nothing it was silent." I looked up,"Do you think something is wrong with her?"

"I know we have to. But shouldn't we just kill him or something?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Emmett whispered, we all looked at him, "What? We haven't had a good fight for awhile." Rose brought back her hand and slapped him across the face. I laughed and so did Jasper.

"Well, how do we explain this to Bella?" Jasper said, looking around the room, "She also disappeared Edward, what's that mean?"

"We will tell her soon, but Carlise and Esme are going to get Tanya and the family down here." I said, _Oh god Edward is going to kill me....I can't believe it!_ Alice toughts came into my head. I heard someone get up downstairs and leave out the front door. _Edward! Go after Bella! Now she's out there and so is James, I saw him. _Alice yelled in her mind. I stood up and ran out the door and downstairs, "Bella!" I called. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were right behind me calling her name too.

Then that's when I heard it, "Let go of me James!" Bella screamed. I ran out into the garage, this is where I heard it, she wasn't in here. I followed her scent into the front yard. There was Bella, with James pinning her down. _Now is the time to go away. _James thought, he bent down. I ran towards him and knocked him off. He looked confused and then focused. I looked over at Bella, he bit her. She was shaking and screaming, "ALICE!!!!!!" I screamed.

She came bounding out the door and to Bella. James got his chance and knocked me down to the ground. I hissed and brought my legs up, lifted them to his chest and pushed. He went flying into the nearby tree. He rebounded off and came running towards me. I ran towards him to, when we collided it sounded like two granite rocks being smashed together. Emmett came out of the house and so did Jasper, but once he saw Emmett he took off, the strange thing was. He doesn't have a scent.

"Edward!" Alice called. She was holding Bella down. Bella looked so bad, she wasn't breathing and moving.

I landed on my knees next to Alice, "Alice, is she..." I swallowed, "...dead?"

She shook her head, "No. He only got a little venom in her, but she lost a lot of blood." She looked up at me, "Carlisle isn't going to get here soon enough, we have to take her to the hospital." I nodded and grabbed Bella. We ran to my Volvo and I got in back with Bella in my arms still. I bent down and whispered, "Bella, please don't die, I love you even though I just met you. You brightened up my sky the first day I met you. I love you Bella." And I kissed her cheek, there was an electric shock that went through me to her, it was wonderful. I brought Bella closer and breathed in her scent, even though she was human, it didn't bother me as much.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled into the phone, "Meet us at the hospital in Forks. It's Bella" And she hung up, voicemail.

Emmett was driving and we were half way there, Jasper was in the passenger seat with Alice on his lap. She had her head on his shoulder. He was calming her down. Rose was in the back with me, eying Bella. _Control yourself Rose. It's just a little blood._ I hissed at her and she looked away. She set her hand on my knee, "Edward she's going to be okay." I nodded and looked out the window. Forks was coming into view now.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We made it to the hospital and got her a room, they said she needed blood transfusions. I took Jasper outside when they did this, if he stayed in here it wasn't going to end well. We sat outside on the bench waiting for them to be done. I sat on Jasper's lap and he wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head on his shoulder. He was sending me waves of calm.

I sighed, "This gets kinda annoying you know." I lifted my head to look at him, he looked confused, "Calming me all the time. Am I that bad?" I set my hand under my neck and pretended to be hurt.

"No, Alice. Your just full of so much energy that it's hard to keep up." He hugged me and chuckled. I giggled.

Someone cleared their thoart, I looked up to find Edward looking at us, "How is she? Can we come in now?" He nodded his head and we followed him in. When we got to her room I brusted through the door. Charlie was sitting on her left side holding her hand. Rose and Emmett were at her feet staring at her and then the tv. Edward sat down on her right side, I came up and stood behind Edward, Jasper was behind me with his arms around my waist.

I looked at Charlie, "Hey Charlie." I whispered.

"Hey Alice." He said without even looking up, "How long until she wakes up?" I closed my eyes and opened them again.

_Bella would wake up in about an hour, she looks scared. She doesn't like the equipment hanging around her and inside of her. She looks around the room, no one is there. Her eyes are the grayish brown again, then she's gone. James then enters the room, looking for her. He looks around the room a good long time and then leaves, Bella then comes back and starts crying. I look closely at her tears, they are normal. Clear. Darkness._

I came back, Jasper had me in his arms, "Alice are you alright?" I just now noticed I was shaking.

I looked up at him, then everyone else, I cleared my throat and took a few breaths. "Alice? What did you see?" Edward asked, concern filling his face.

I looked at everyone one last time and then the floor, "James comes back for Bella." I whispered.

"What?!" Edward whispers back, he abruptly stands up.

"What!" Emmett stands up, "Where was/is everyone then?"

"No one is there. She wakes up in an hour and is fine. She disappears a couple seconds before James comes in, he looks around then leaves. She then comes back and starts crying, her tears are clear. By the way." I added.

"Then can someone just stay here then?" Charlie asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless you want everyone else to know what you are." I smiled, a humorless smile.

"I think one of us should stay close by." Rose said, "Just in case something happens." She added, she was getting closer to Bella. One day I had a vision of them being good friends, not best friends like we are now.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Carlisle came brusting through the door with Esme trailing behind. We all looked at him and then Bella.

"Bella!" Esme said and ran to her side. Carlisle waved his hand for me to come talk to him. He lead me outside of the room, closing the door behing him.

"Alice what happened?" He ran all the way here.

"James came to get Bella in Edward's room. She was then human, she went outside and he was out there too. He bit her, but no venom." I took a deep breath, "She just lost a lot of blood."

He nodded, "I brought Tanya and the family down. They are waiting at our house now." He looked at me and smiled, "Did you cook a pizza?"

I looked away, "I tried. Why?"

He chuckled, "You burnt it. I don't think cooking is for you, Alice." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Just stay with shopping." I laughed as he patted my shoulder.

"Okay." I smiled, "Oh, Bella wakes up in about an hour."

He nodded, "Go in there and they will tell you what happened." I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get flowers, balloons, and a couple cards for Bella." I smiled and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**_Like it? Please please please review. In the next chapter I'll explain more about Bella's ''powers'' and why she has a conection with James. _**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

All I remember is James attacking me, and then a sharp pain in my neck. I wonder what happened to James. It was still dark, was I sleeping? I couldn't hear, feel or smell anything. All I know is that I'm breathing. I tried to open my mouth to scream, but nothing. Was I dead? Was this what it was like to be dead? If I'm not dead we all need to take a vacation, this is to much to handle. I need to think things through, if James really wants me he has to give me a reason.

"Carlisle." Edward's voice said, it was liking turning the volume up on a radio, "It's been over an hour." Someone hit something, a balloon?, "Emmett! Stop!"

I heard Emmett say, "Sorry." A door opened and the person came walking over to my side, I felt small hands on my face.

"She should wake up..." Alice's voice said, "Now." She took her hands off of my face and I peaked through my eyes a little. The light was too much and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella?" Edward and Charlie said at the same time, they were both holding one of my hands.

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked at both of them, they still looked the same. Then I realized something, "I'm alive!" Emmett laughed, "What happened?"

Charlie stood up and kissed my forehead, "James attacked you and you lost lots of blood. They had to do transfusions." I looked down at my arms and they were hooked up to machines, I let out a small, "Yikes!" I looked back up at Charlie. He shook his head, "No Bella. You need those in you."

"Bella." Emmett's loud voice called from across the room. I looked at him, "What Emmett?" He was holding a 'Get Well Soon' balloon in his left hand and a card in the other, he took a deep breath and cringed, "You smell funny." He wrinkled his nose. I laughed and everyone joined me. I looked at Rose, "Thank you for saving me the first time." She looked at me, her face melting from what I said, she composed right away and nodded.

"Carlisle how long until she's in the hospital?" Alice asked in her singsong voice. I got a good look at all the Cullens and my dad. They all looked like gods and goddess's. I couldn't believe it, this is what they looked like to other people. To me, in my half and half form they look like any other vampire, beautiful.

"She should get out tonight," Then he thought about it, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Oh, can we go to Isle Esme?! For vacation?! Please!" She did the puppy dog eyes.

"Carlisle look away! Don't get trapped!" I laughed and so did Edward.

"I don't see why not." He turned to Charlie, "Would you like to join us?" I looked over to Charlie and back.

"Sure. But what about Bella's health thingy right now."

"Psh. Dad I'm fine." I took out the needle and sucked in air. Carlisle put his hand over the hole, "How come there's no blood?"

He looked down and lifted his hand up, no blood was coming out, "That's strange. Bella look at me." I looked at him, "Your eyes are brown." Then I heard his footsteps.

"James is coming!" I whispered, they all looked at me then Alice. She nodded her head. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle jumped out the window and is going to wait for him to leave. Edward and Charlie were still here. I didn't want them to get hurt, I closed my eyes and thought. I thought we wouldn't be seen, I'd use what my powers were and hide us from him. I heard them both gasp and I opened my eyes, "Told ya." Then he brust through the door, he took a deep breath and walked around the room, not even hitting or seeing them sitting next to me. The sheets I was under were flat, like nobody was in them. He looked around one more time and left the room, I waited until his footsteps were nowhere near here. I closed my eyes, and thought we could be seen again, and opened them. They were sitting there with confused looks on their faces. I smiled, "Come on up guys!" I yelled. They all came through the window looking at Charlie and Edward.

"Bella, what did you do?" Esme asked.

"I made us invisible." I smiled. I finally knew what I could do.

All of their mouths hung opened. I smiled, closed my eyes and opened them again. I was gone, all I could see was the out line of my hand.

* * *

**_At the airport (Bella's POV)_**

Edward put his hands on my shoulders, "Bella, calm down." He looked over at Jasper and nodded. He sent me a wave of calm. I hissed and he smiled. I was going to have to sit next to him on the way there. Edward was stuck with Alice, Carlise with Charlie and Esme and then Rose and Emmett. They would keep themselves busy the whole way there. "Bella are you afraid?" I looked at him and then back to the plane. I nodded, even though I haven't been on one, I have watched a lot of tv with airplanes crashing. I know I wouldn't be killed because I am a vampire. But now that I think about it, what's going on with me, I could get killed.

"What if the plane crashes?" I whispered making sure Emmett wouldn't hear, he would make fun of me.

"Are you afraid of that?" I nodded and felt a tear coming down me cheek. He wiped it away and kissed my cheek for the first time, when he brought his lips away I wanted more. I could still feel his lips on my cheek. "Bella I won't let you get hurt."

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded, "Promise." I hugged him

"Flight to Mexico now boarding." The lady said. I tensed up, Edward chuckled and picked me up. He gave our tickets to the lady, she looked at us with a confused look on her face. Edward had told her that I was afraid, she nodded and pointed ahead. Edward came to my seat and set me down by the window, "Here Bella. I'll be right behind you." He pointed to the seats behind me, "Jasper will be here next to you. He won't let anything happen to you." He paused and looked ahead and back, "You're like a sister to him already." He kissed my forehead and took the seat behind me. Jasper came walking up the isle with Alice behind him, she kissed his cheek and went to sit next to Edward. Once she sat down she started talking, I heard Edward groan. Jasper and I laughed.

"Hello Bella." Jasper sat down and buckled the seatbelt, "Aren't you going to buckle yours?" He leaned in closer, "We have to act human Bella." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. I looked down and buckled up.

"Hey Jasper, so what's new?" I leaned back agaisnt the seat, we were a little early so we had time to talk before we would have to take off, I gulped. Why did I get on?

"Oh, nothing." He looked at me closer, probably sensing my fear, "Bella. Have you never flown before?" I shook my head, he stuck out his hand, "Here take it, you won't hurt me." I took his hand and felt istanlly calm. I don't care if he's using his power on me, it would stop me from worrying.

"Thanks." I looked back and Alice was talking Edward's ear off probably, "How can you put up with her?"

Jasper looked back and laughed, "I don't care that's she's all hyper over shopping, as long as she doesn't take me." He looked back over his shoulder, I followed. Her eyes were glazed over, another vision, "I love Alice so much. I can't picture a world with out her. If I do, all I would be is lonely and probably end up finding a way to kill myself." He shrugged.

"Hey you two!" Emmett yelled as he came walking closer, he stopped next to us, "I can't wait until we get there." He reached out a ruffled both of our heads. I shrieked, Emmett laughed and moved on, dragging Rose by the hand behind him.

I rolled my eyes and I felt people move behind us. I moved back into my seat and so did Jasper. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. Then I looked up Alice was standing over us, "Ohmygod!" I shrieked, I never want to piss her off again. She was pissed. Jasper looked up and cringed in his seat, away from the fuming Alice. I did the same.

"A-Alice...what's wrong?" I asked, her golden eyes glaring at me.

"You. You." She said over and over again, "Your going to ruin your outfit!" she shriek, low enough for only us.

"Oh, I know." She looked back at Edward, "Now, what were we talking about?"

I felt Edward lean forward, "Help me." He whispered. Then I felt the plane move forward, I grabbed Jasper's hand, he sent me waves of calm, "It's okay Bella." They both said.

I leaned back and waited to get in the air. I closed my eyes tightly and I heard Edward clear his throat, I opened them. Jasper and I were invisible, to everyone else. All I saw was Jasper's and my outline of our body. Jasper's outline looked down at our hands and then back up to me, "Not very human Bella." I blinked and we were back to normal.

We were in the air in no time, I let go of Jasper's hand. He looked like he was having a hard time with all the people around, I glanced back at Edward. He was looking out the window. I stared at him, my eyes tracing the perfect features of his face, all the way down to his neck. He must have saw me glancing, he looked at me. Our eyes met, "Bella, yours eyes." I nodded, they have been sticking to the color gray for awhile. I later found out they do that when I vanish. I find it cool.

Alice gasped and we both tore our gaze from one another, "Edward...stop....Jasper!" She whispered loudly. I looked over at him, a lady came walking down the isle asking us for drinks. Edward nodded and stood up, I did too. We both grabbed Jasper and took him back to the bathrooms.

"Bella, nows the time not to act human." He said, low enough for me. We where getting closer to the back and there was no people back here. Once I sure we were out of sight I closed my eyes and thought about no one seeing us, "Good job Bella." He left me to sit in an empty row of chairs and I waited. I heard him talking to Jasper, saying 'Keep your thrist under control!' 'Do you even think about things!'. I dug in my pocket and found my cell phone, I haven't found it in awhile.

I dialed a number, "Hello?" His familar voice said.

"Carlisle, it's me Bella. Bring everyone back here. We need to keep Jasper's thrist under control." I hung up and didn't wait to hear his answer. All of them walked past the curtains and sat, waiting. Edward finally openedt the door and had Jasper's hands behind his back.

"He needs to be watched."

"Please take your seats, we will be landing soon." The person said. Wow, time does fly by when your having fun.

I sat down and looked out the window, my hands gripping at the armrest. I felt hands pull my fingers off one at a time. I turned to find Edward holding my hand. I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Edward, I know I only met you but I'm in love with you."

His face seemed to light up, like a kid got the best gift for Christmas, "Bella. I love you." He brought my hand up to his and kissed it.

_ _

We had to take another plane to get to another town, they wouldn't tell me anything.

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled, they were now pulling me towards a dock. I held hands with Edward ever since the first plane ride. We walked up to a black, sleek speed boat. _Great, _I thought. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle threw the luggage into the boat and loaded everyone in. Alice practally yanked me into the boat, and towards the back. Edward and I were still holding hands.

"YAY! "Alice was bouncing up and down in the seat. Jasper came and sat next to her, trying to calm her down. I laughed.

"So...Carlisle." Emmett said, "Do I get to drive?" Everything went silent.

"Are you crazy?!" Jasper asked, "You could have killed us, if we were human!"

He looked around and shrugged his shoulders, "So I almost drove into a tree..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looked at Rose and then everyone else, "I was distracted." I didn't even want to know what distracted him.

"Yes you can." Carlisle said, I grabbed onto Alice's arm, she was froze as I was.

"Alice, are we all going to make it?" She looked into the future, and came back. Looked at me, patted my hand and nodded. I exhaled.

I had my hand squeezing the seat, everyone else was doing the same.

"If someone doesn't take over soon." Jasper yelled, "I will!"

Carlisle tapped Emmett's shoulder and he let go of the gas. Making all of us jerk forward and water splashed all over us.

"Emmett!" Alice, Rose and I screamed. He chuckled and let Carlisle take over. I calmed back down and looked around, I saw an island coming into view. We pulled up and the boys started taking the luggage into the house. That now only left us girls, I tried to get out. I stepped on the dock and slipped, my butt met the dock with a loud_ smack._ Emmett caming walking up laughing and pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Emmett." I growled. I lurched up and was running after him, Alice grabbed my arm.

"Bella lets change first." I nodded and they took me into the house.

* * *

**_Please please review! I know the button needs some love._**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight books and characters. I wish I did *tear comes down cheek but the brightens up* But if I did they wouldn't be as good as they are now! lol_**

* * *

Bella's POV

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!!!!" I screamed and pounded on his back. He didn't even budge, he just keep walking towards the water.

"JASPER, EDWARD HELP!!!" Alice screamed, he too had Alice over his shoulder. Like we were sacks of potatos. We just got down changing, Alice was wearing a black two piece and I was wearing a blue, Emmett came brusting through the door. He had picked up Alice first, then came towards me. He managed to back me into a corner. He lifted me up and this is where we are now.

Emmett pasted Carlisle and Esme, "MOM, DAD HELP US!!!" Alice screamed when I shouted, "CARLISLE, ESME HELP US!!!" They just keep laughing at us. We looked at each other, it wasn't going to work. We were still kicking and pounding our fists on him. He didn't notice at all, then he came closer to the water. He started walking in, he was in hip deep water. I looked over, a wave was coming straight towards us. He looked at me, smiled an evil smile and let go of us. I managed to grab Alice's hand, we went under. We came up, he was standing there on shore barechested and wearing his black trunks. He was going to get it.

I got to shore and wrung out my hair, "Thanks so much Emmett!"

He was still laughing, "You...you guys...the water...your....faces!" He could barely talk, he fell to the ground.

"What is he...?" Edward's velet voice said, I looked at him. He held back a laugh. He was wearing black trunks too, his bronze hair tangled. Jasper was wearing black trunks too. It wasn't sunny out, so none of them sparkled.

"He dropped us into the water." I said coldly.

"Thanks for the help," Alice said, she was glaring at him and Jasper. Even though she was pixie like, she is packed full of energy. And you sure as hell don't want to piss her off. I looked back at Edward and Jasper, they were behind Emmett, he was talking to Rose.

"Hey Rose. Can you come here?" I asked, she turned and came over, "You might want to stay away. Watch." I whipered and pointed to the boys. Emmett was watching Rose, she was wearing a red bikini. Edward and Jasper got Emmett. Jasper grabbed his legs first and made Emmett hit his butt on the sand. Edward grabbed his arms and they started to take him to the hill. We all tagged along, the hill was a good 50 feet from the water, this is going to be good. We reached the top, Emmett looked at us then to the water and back.

"Rosie?" He pleaded.

She shook her head, "Nope." She popped 'p'.

They both swung Emmett three times and let him go. He cussed all the way down to the water. I ran over to the edge, he glared at me. He hit the water with a big splash, only it sounded like someone smacked into concrete. I fell on my butt laughing, everyone else joined me.

"What did you guys do?" Carlisle voice scared me, I jumped up and turned around to face him and Esme.

I pointed down to where Emmett is, "It was his fault." I said to fast. Carlisle smiled.

"It's okay Bella. Just seeing if you guys are jumping off." Esme said.

"Oh." I looked at Edward, Jasper, Rose and Alice. They all had excitement in their eyes, "They can all do that, that doesn't not work really well for me." I started to walk towards the house, I heard Edward's footsteps behind me, I spun around, "Edward, go have fun. I'm going to have a human moment, okay?" He nodded, I was going to do something that I shouldn't. I got up on my toes, threw my arms around his neck and my lips met his. They moved together, then, I didn't want to, I pulled away. Looked at him, face covered in surprise and with inhuman speed, I left.

I managed to get to the house. I found the girls room and changed into a jean mini skirt and a white tank top. I found my blue sweatshirt and put that on, slid some flip flops on and left. I was going to go the beach, where everyone else was but I wanted to explore. I walked through the jungle, I came to this cliff base. I sat down and rested my head against the rock.

"Bella?" I froze. I closed my eyes and peaked through my eye lids. Sure enough there sitting on a rock 10 feet away from me is....James. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought I was dreaming, I opened them again. Nope, he's still there.

"How they hell do you keep finding me?" I didn't, and couldn't, move.

"Bella. We are linked together. Two halves now a whole." He started walking closer to me now, I hissed. That didn't seem to stop me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he is confusing. Maybe he's crazy.

He stopped two feet in front of me and sat on his knees, "Bella. Remember when I came to your house, looking for Phil. Well when I came across you, you were everything. I only killed him so me and you could live together, forever. No one will disturb us anymore." He looked back at where the Cullen's are, then back to me, "We'll have to make a few changes. But I think it can work, your blood sings to me Bella."

I took this all in, I wasn't going to follow him at all, "Then why were you trying to kill me back at their house?"

"I can't let anyone get you Bella. It's hard on me." He got closer and set his hand on my knee, "Come with me, so I can tell them, and nobody will get hurt." He looked behind him, "Right Victoria. Laurant." I froze again, _He brought his coven. _I gulped, this can't be happening. They smiled at me, not friendly smiles, and James took my hand. He pulled a knife out of his poket once we got closer to where they were. He walked out of the forest. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over to us, fear in all of their eyes. James then pulled the knife to my neck and pressed it there. That made me scream in pain, it was the same spot were he bit me.

"James. Let her go." Carlisle said.

He tightened his grip on me, "No we are meant to be. I'm taking her, you try to come after her, she's dead." He pressed even harder, I screamed out loud this time from the pain. He laughed, he enjoyed my pain.

"I'm not going with you James. I love someone else, not you." I mumbled. He seemed to hear me, he pushed harder on the knife.

"What was that?" He said after my scream.

"Help! Please." I looked at the Cullen's and they knew if they tried something I was a goner. I felt blood fill my throat, I tried to breath and I still could. I meet Rose, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle's eyes they were all filled with fear of losing someone they love. "I love you, Edward. Always will, I'll come back for you." I conjured up wind, another thing I found out I could do, and told the wind to carry those words to Edward. I felt wind leave me and go to Edward, his eyes widened and he nodded. Then James pulled me towards his boat, I don't know how he found the island be he managed.

I cried the whole way home, he tried to calm me down and everytime he touched me I felt fire build up in me. Back at the hospital I found out that I can control two elements. Fire and Wind. He touched me for a long time, that didn't make me feel comfortable, "Get your hands off of me." He didn't so I set a piece of his clothing on fire, that made him freak. He pulled up to the old house that I use to live in. Hopefully Alice could see this. He left me alone to have a human moment, I don't even want to know what he was planning in the bedroom. But I could hear noises from Victoria and Laurant, I cringed.

I sank down to the bathroom floor, I felt wind go through a window. I brought my head up and found a window that was big enough for me to get through. I smiled I could escape. I stood up and closed my eyes, _James can't see me. I am invisible. He can't pick up my scent either._ I thought. I opened my eyes and saw the outline of my body, I turned to look in the mirrior but nothing was there. I climbed out of the window and ran back home to the Cullen's._ Wind, fire blow away and burn my scent so he can't find me. _I sent them to do their jobs.

I was proud of myself, I could make it home. Hopefully Alice saw this coming.

I picked up speed, eager to get back home.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I had to get this in, but it came out very small. I hope you liked it. _**

**_What POV should I write next? Tell me and I will work my magic! *wiggles fingers* I need to know otherwise....no next chapter....*sad.*_**

**_So get reviewing!!!!! lol tell your friends about this, tell your family. Tell everyone! We needs lots of reviews!!!! _**

**_GO! GO! GO!_**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_So here are some different POV. I tried to write them as good as I can.  
Enjoy!!_**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_****

* * *

**

**Jame's POV**

"I need a human moment." Bella says and walks into the bathroom. I laid out on the bed, only in my boxers. I was planning something for our first night together. I could hear Bella taking deep breaths, and Laurent and Victoria making noises in the other room. I couldn't handle them when I was around them, they were so full of love for each other.

_*Flashback*_

_I ran into his house, expecting to find him. But he wasn't there, instead there was a girl standing with a soda in one hand. Staring at me, I looked her over. Brown hair, brown eyes, tall and beautiful. Then I looked at her face, she seemed to age before my eyes. How strange._

_"Your not Phil Swan." I said, my voice cold._

_"Um...no." She looked over me. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm James, a friend of his." I took a deep breath, her scent hit my like a bowling ball. I grabbed the door for support. She smelled amazing, floral and sweet. I walked up to her, I knew I could taste her and make her forget. That was a gift making people forget certain things, making their brain twist it around. But they would remember certain parts....if I let them._

_"What's your name?" My voice sounded hunger, I tried to control it._

_"B-B-Bella." She stuttered. She looked scared, that made the blood in her veins pump faster, the venom in my mouth was flowing. I had to just test her....take...one simple sip._

_I leaned into her neck and bit her, her screamed was cut off by me covering her mouth. Her blood flowed into my mouth, it was almost impossible to stop. But I did. I let her hit the floor, she blacked out. I touched her forehead and made her forget. Then I left, I felt like I left part of me with her. I hope she'll take care of it. She was only a small teenager, I would wait until she's older, then I'd find her._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"James." Victoria's voice broke through my flashback. I looked at her. Her hair was messy and she was only covering herself with a sheet.

I looked away, I have feelings still with Victoria, "Yes?"

"She's gone." That's all she had to say and I was at the bathroom door knocking, "Bella? You in there? Are you okay?"

No answer.

I waited more, still no answer. I opened the door to find her gone. My dead heart seemed to break, if it could. Her hand was on my shoulder, rubbing up and down, "I'm sorry about her." I turned around to face her. Her eyes are black.

"You need to hunt." I said.

"No, not yet. I sent Laurent out though. He should be back in about a couple hours." She let the sheet drop. I looked away from her body.

"Victoria. I'm sorry. I do still have feelings for you, but I love someone else." She didn't take that. She drug me to the bed and pushed me on it. Her lips met mine and they couldn't say no.

The whole time I was with Victoria, I thought about Bella. Then a thought popped into my head.

Charlie.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I gasped. I'm being sucked into a vision, I can tell it's bad.

_James has Charlie!! He takes him to the mirror room. Bella freaks and goes there to help him. He has Bella. She screams, he has her pinned to the floor. She can't move. Nobody is there to save her. We have to help her!! I don't care what James said, we have to kill him. Bella stops moving, blood starts filling the floor around her. Charlie freaks and kills James, but not soon enough to save Bella. He falls to her side, not caring about the blood. He crys tearless sobs._

The first vision ends. I am able to see my family looking concerned. I wave them off with my hand.

_Bella is at a house, somewhere in Phoenix. She vanishes and climbs out the window, all I can see is her outline. She then conjures fire and wind to blow away her scent. How do we follow her then? Bella then appears at our house, waiting for us. That's when she gets the call. It's raining, she's soaking wet and cold, she's shaking. We manage to come out of the woods. I run to her, she jumps off the porch and gets mud all over my outfit. This was the little vision I had of her jumping and ruining my outfit. Now I don't care, something moves in the forest. It's Jacob. He comes to apologize. Bella accepts and they are now friends. Strange._

I out. I have to tell them. Made Edward can. I hope he can hear me. I feel his hands rubbing my arms and Jasper holding my hand. I can finally see, my face is completely sad. I can feel it.

"James is going to take Charlie, take him to a mirror room. Bella goes there. She's killed and Charlie is to late." Edward said, voice cracking at the last word.

"I had another one, Bella's going to be at our house. We have to go there." I said looking at them, they said nothing, "Now! She's going to be killed. Both are ones of her death. If we don't go she could be killed by James or killed by the cold. She's afraid to break in." I get up and start to walk to the house. It's big and white and alot like the house we have back in Forks. It's cozy too. I get to our room and change, Jasper is right behind me. He too changes. Grabs the bags and heads to the boat. I walk out there. Shutting all the lights off on the way. The whole family is waiting by the boat. I smile mentally. They are the best, helping one another with anything.

I hop in and we are on our way home.

_It's just like the first one, only we are there to save her. I smile. _

"Carlisle drive faster!" I yelled in hope.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I made it to the Cullen house, just before it started to rain. I stood under the porch and waited, I tried the door it was locked. I faced the forest and my worst nightmare came walking out, well my second worse.

Jacob. I glared at him, I felt fire heat up under my hands on my arms. They were keeping me warm, "What do you want? You want to kill me? Go ahead!" I screamed.

He had his hands up in defeat, "I'm so sorry Bella. It was hard for me to take that in. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm willing to try a second time." He paused, "If you would like."

He wanted to try a second time? Well I could say yes because I'd like to get to know the new him, "Su-" But then I thought about him attacking Charlie, that was only an accident, I sighed, "Yeah, I'm willing to try."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it, "Ow!" He took his hand away, "Bella. What's up with your hand?" He rubbed his for a few more seconds then stopped. I looked down at mine and smiled, they were still on fire. I stopped, and they disappeared, "I can manifest fire and water and vanish." He eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded, just then I heard the door open behind me. There standing in the doorway was Emmett. I cringed, Jacob watched and backed up.

"Bella!!" Alice screamed for across the yard, she was coming out of the forest. I jumped off the deck and landed in a mud puddle, Alice was covered in mud. She looked down and then ran to me, she didn't care. She hugged me tight, "I'm so sorry about the call."

Call? "Bella!" Edward yelled, my heart leaped and I ran to him. He held his arms open and I jumped into them. He hugged me with all his might, "Edward...can't....breath!" I gasped, he laughed and let me go. I was then hugged by Rose and Esme.

I stepped out and Jasper's hand was on my shoulder, I turned around. He looked at me and then pulled me into a big hug, "You scared me...little sis." That made my heart leap, he was accepting me into the famil.

"Move Jasper!" Emmett boomed, he let go of me and Emmett picked me up, "Damn, I missed you. We thought you were a goner." Goner? He hugged me until I felt the blood cut off, "Emmett....face....turning.....blue!!" I gasped, he set me down and we all laughed.

I looked around to find Carlisle, not here, "Where's Carlisle?"

Alice looked at Edward and back at me, "He went to go see if Charlie's home. Did you get the call?" She said with caution.

"Call? Goner? What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Alice looked scared, "Bella I had a two visions--"

"Well there's something new." I said, sarcasm leaking into it. They were starting to piss me off.

"No Bella! Your dad he....is captured and then you die...."She lowered her voice after she screamed at me.

"Wow I really am a death magnet." I sighed and unwrapped Edward's hands from my waist.

My leg vibrated, "Hello?" It was my cell phone, not a number I know.

"Hello Bella." James's voice greeted me.

"What do you want?"

"I want you Bella." Edward growled, I looked at him. Hurt and anger was filling his eyes, "Come or your dad_s_ get it."

"Dads?"

"Yes." He paused, "Charlie and Carlisle." Esme gasped and cried tearless sobs. Everyone but Edward comforted her. Edward was comforting me because of both of them.

"You don't have to take them. I'll come just leave them be."I pleaded.

"There's no fun in that Bella."

_"Bella! We'll be fine! Save yourself!" Charlie screamed._

_"Bella please don't worry about us!" Carlisle yelled. _

_"Shut up!" Victoria hissed and I heard her slap them both._

"Tell your friend to keep her hands off my dads or she is going to burn." I growled, nobody should treat anyone like that, especially people I love.

"Than Bella come to me. I'm at the ballet studio were you use to go to" He hung up. I hit the ground with my knees.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob came walking up, I forgot he was here. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"No." I barely whispered, "I either go and live forever with him, or I kill my dads." My sob broke out, "I have to go. Don't follow me." I gathered my strength and left. No one came after me, good. I didn't want them to get hurt.

I headed towards the ballet studio.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

We arrived in Forks just before it started to rain.

"You guys go to the house, I'm going to make sure Charlie's okay. Then I'll take him to our house." I said, I hugged and kissed Esme and was off.

I came to the Swan house and walked in, "Charlie?"

He jumped out of the closet, scared me to death, "Ah!" He had a baseball bat, I didn't know why he needed it, he had strength and lots of it, "Oh, Carlisle." He set it down and shook my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Then someone knocked on the door, I ran up and looked out the window. There standing on the porch was the three of them.

He busted the door down, walked in and grabbed us both and threw us in his car.

"You try and do anything stupid I'm going to kill Bella Swan." He warned, we both sat perfectly still. I had my cell phone in my back pocket. I have texted once or twice but this was an emergency. I typed in Edward's number.

_Edward, they have us. U can try 2 help us but dnt get urself killed. I think hes trying 2 get 2 Bella. _

I sent it. I knew he wouldn't reply. He stared us down the whole way there.

"Get out." He demanded. We got out and he lead us into a ballet studio. Charlie gasped, "What is it?" I asked.

He looked around and nodded, "Bella went here for a couple of weeks."

I nodded and followed James into the back room, where we were going to be until we save Bella.

"Stay." He walked away. Pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Bella." I growled and Charlie hissed, to low for her to hear us.

_"What do you want?" She said, sounding like she couldn't care less if he died._

"I want you Bella." I controled myself for not launching myself at him. He looked at us, grinned," Come or your dads get it."

_"Dads?" Confused._

"Yes." He looked at us again, then away, "Charlie and Carlisle." He knew our names. I heard someone gasp then start to cry, Esme.

_"You don't have to take them. I'll come just leave them be." She pleaded._

He smiled, "There's no fun in that Bella."

"Bella! We'll be fine! Save yourself!" Charlie screamed. Victoria came walking into the room.

"Bella, please don't worry about us!" I yelled after him.

"Shut up!" She hissed, she brought her hand back and slapped our faces.

"Tell your friend to keep her hands off my dads or she's going to burn." Bella warned.

"That's my girl." Charlie whispered and smiled.

"Than Bella come to me. I'm at the old ballet studio where you use to go." He hung up, turned to face us, "This is going to be good." He wrapped his arm around Victoria's waist and left. They were mates. Laurent came sulking into the room.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

He looked up, "My mate left for James."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I would kill him. I'm no longer in his coven." He walked up to us stuck out both of his hands. I glanced at Charlie, we both nodded and grabbed it.

We stood up, "Here's the plan." Laurent said, "We hide around back here and wait for Bella to come. Then we pounce on James and Victoria and kill them." He looked at me, "Call your family."

I nodded and walked across the room, "Are they even here?" He shook his head no, I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward, "Edward. Come meet us here. Follow Bella's scent. We need your guys help."

"Okay. Everyone?" He asked.

"Everyone, and bring a lighter."

* * *

**_Yay! This chapter is D.O.N.E =D *pumps fist in the air* next one will take sometime. Do you think I should write a sequel? _**

**_Ph-ph-ph-please tell me!!!!! =D_**

**_Remember the three R's._**

**_Read._**

**_Review._**

**_Review! _**

**_=D_**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Please check the polls on my profile. I will, maybe, write the sequel to this. I have it all planned out. But I want to write a couple more chapters. So I hope you like this one, I'm not that good at writing action but hey, everyone has their weakness._**

**_-SamanthaCullen64  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I saw the studio, I slowed down to a human jog. So I wouldn't bring attention to myself, something I don't want. Ever. I got to the doors, took a deep breath and pulled them open. I walked in and closed them behind me, leaning against them.

"Dad? Carlisle?" I called. There was a back room and I saw Carlisle's head poke out, my heart leaped. It seems like I haven't seen him in five years. He brought his hand up to stop me, I was now standing in the middle of them room. Not good. He pointed up and crouching on the ledge was James. Standing behind him was Victoria. She had her hand resting on his back, "Ha. Looks like you don't need me. So let my dads free." I squatted down to the floor.

He laughed a dark laugh, "Bella. I can be shared." Ugh, shared, who would even want to be with him.

He jumped off and landed in front of me, he stalked towards me. I closed my eyes, _I can't be seen_ and then opened them. He was looking everywhere but were I really was, "Bella? Where did you go sweetheart?" He started walking around the room. Now Victoria was on the floor looking around.

She straightened up, "Could she have left?"

He shook his head, "There's no way out." He looked up and the balcony then back on the floor. I was standing, watching. Then I couldn't take it. I lit a ring of fire around the three of us. They jumped back and hissed, "Bella! Where are you?!" They both yelled.

I closed my eyes, _Now I can be seen_ and opened them, "Right here." I lifted my hand, and wiggled my fingers. James looked at me, "Bella, please your going to hurt yourself. If you come with me I won't kill your parents." Something told me he was lying.

That made me mad, I leaped towards him and pinned him to the ground. I lit my fingers on fire and scratched his face, leaving a trail. Victoria hissed and yanked me off of him, "Don't you dare do that to him!" She screeched and launched herself at me, she pinned me down. I lifted my knees to her stomach, she knew what was coming but not this. I put my hands on her shoulder and flipped her over the fire ring.

So it was just him and I.

"Victoria, sweetheart, go I'll find you. Then we all can be together like a family." He said, she nodded and left. Charlie and Carlisle came running out of the room.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, "What are you doing?! You're going to get hurt!" I looked at him and laughed. James pounced on me and knocked me to the floor, a few inches away from the fire, I knew it wouldn't burn me. I already tried.

"You're going to be with me Bella! Nobody else!!" He yelled in my face, that made me mad. I took my hands, lit them on fire and put them to his chest. He screamed out in pain and hopped off of me.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." I yelled. I launched for his throat, he grabbed my by my neck.

"Bella. If I can't have you, then nobody can." He said, loud enough for Charlie and Carlisle to hear. I was able to look at them from the corner of my eye. They were looking at the door, hope in their eyes. Laurent came running from the back room, and was talking to them.

My vision started to blur in the corners, I blinked them rapidly trying to see better. He squeezed tighter and I looked at him. He lifted my feet off the ground, I started kicking, hoping I would hit him. He streched his arm out so I couldn't. I close my eyes, _I can't be seen, _I thought. I opened them again and looked down at my hands, that were around his hoping I could pull them away. I could still see them.

"Bella. If I can't have you then nobody can," He leaned in closer, "You will then suffer." He loosened his hand a little bit, he looked at me and smiled. I grimaced. He tightened his hand that his knuckles were turning white under his pale skin. My vision was fading and I was taking rapid breaths, trying to keep it stable. It wasn't working. The ring of fire around us grew taller.

"Bella!" His musical voice called, the door swung open. I didn't have enough strength to see his beautiful face. It was getting harder to kick now, I let them hang there, a couple inches from the ground.

"No, Bella!" Alice screamed. I heard four different gasps.

"Edward, no it's to dangerous. " I heard Esme's motherly voice.

"I can't let her die!" Edward yelled back, not caring to use his inside voice. James eyes were fixed on them, probably planning to kill Edward, the one I love so much.

"James! Stop!" Laurent yelled, "This is not the way to deal with this!"

James then disappeared from under me, I hit the ground. My legs folding under me, I was gasping for air and massaging my throat with my hand. Edward didn't listen to his mother, he had James pinned to the floor. They were growling and hissing at each other, "Edward!" I yelled, but it came out as a really low whisper.

He heard me and looked at me, he shouldn't have done that. James flipped him over the fire ring. It was just him and I, again. He stalked towards me and I scooted back. He bent down, put his hand on my right leg and slammed down. I screamed, there was a sicking crunch.

"Bella!" Edward called, he sounded like he was in pain.

I grabbed my leg and felt the bone sticking out, blood was gushing out. I glanced up at James, he was staring at the blood coming out. His eyes were hungry. He grabbed my left hand and squeezed, there were two bone that felt they were crushed. I screamed and fell. My world was ruined, I haven't killed him. He will be able to hurt my family, that's not okay. My left side had hit the floor, my head made a cracking sound and that made me cringe.

The last thing I saw is that Emmett, Jasper and Alice had James. They were standing around a fire in the corner of the room, they were throwing something into it. James?

"Bella..." Carlisle came into view, Esme following him.

I smiled, but it felt weak, "Carlisle, I'm going to take a nap now. Okay?" My eyelids started to get heavy.

"Bella, no! Stay with us!" Carlisle spoke, but it sounded like a whisper. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Edward was on the phone with Carlisle. He slammed the phone shut, leaving his finger indents in there.

"Edward what's wrong?" I walked next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He was staring out the windows when he was talking.

He took a deep breath, "James has Bella. Charlie and Carlisle managed to get Laurent with them. But Bella isn't going to do good," He looked at me, "We have to go. Get everyone." He walked towards the door and into the garage.

I stood in the middle of the living room, "Get into the car now!" I yelled, everyone gathered in the living room. Faster than any human, of course.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, concern crossing his face.

"Carlisle needs us," I looked at everyone, "If you're coming get in the car. I turned and walked towards the garage. Jasper followed me, got into the car first and I sat on his lap. Emmett entered the car next with Rose sitting in the middle, Esme got in last and took Edward's hand in a motherly gesture.

"It's going to be okay," She paused and looked at him, "She's going to be okay." She patted his arm and he took off.

"Edward, what happens if she's...not breathing when we get there?" Rose asked, his hands tightened around the wheel. _Edward, calm down she's going to be okay. I saw it._ I thought. I didn't even know if I could trust _all_ my visions of Bella. Some of them come true and then others don't. It's like she only thinks them and they appear as visions.

"She will be breathing, if she's not. I'll find a way to get her back." He said, he looked at me through the rear view mirror. I shook my eyes to the left and then the right.

He chuckled, Emmett reached up between the sits and started messing with the radio. Edward and Esme slapped his hand away, "What did I do?" He smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You can't do that. Let me do it, your going to make Edward drive off the road." Esme said, she settled it on a station and put it as background music.

"I'm glad Edward didn't kill Bella, things are so much better with her around." Emmett chuckled, everyone laughed and Edward hissed. He didn't like that.

"No I didn't." He said to me.

"Hey! I'm just saying, I haven't had a good fight in awhile." He complained.

Esme turned around, "You know Carlisle doesn't like that, that's why you're not fighting."

The car fell silent and Edward sped up. We made it to a building saying, _East Street Ballet Studio. _

"Edward..." I said, he looked back, "She's in there." We heard fire crackling.

I looked at Edward, "Edward...she's done something with fire." He didn't even answer and bursted through the door, all of us following him.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"No, Bella!" I screamed, I heard the rest of the family gasp. She was dangling there in James's hands. Not moving. We were to late.

"No Edward it's to dangerous." Esme said putting her hand on Edward's arm, trying to calm him down. He just shrugged away from it, I saw the hurt in her eyes. She went to stand in the back of the group.

"I can't let her die!" He yelled back at her, she cringed. Edward looked at Laurent, he was standing next to Carlisle and Charlie. Across the room, he nodded.

"James! Stop! This is not the way to deal with it!" He yelled, distracting James. He was staring at us, finding a was to get through us. Edward made his move, he ran right threw the flames and knocked James down to the ground. I tried to run to save Bella but I was stopped by a hand, I turn around to see Jasper holding onto it.

"What?!" I hissed.

"You can't go through there. I'm surprised Edward made it." He said moving his eyes to where Edward is. I look myself too. He has James pinned to the floor, they're hissing and growling at each other. Bella must have said something because Edward looked at her. James then flipped Edward over the fire ring. So it was just them, again.

I ran to Edward, "Get the floorboards, Alice." He said and ran over to the other side. I turn around and motion from Jasper, Esme, Rose and Emmett to follow me over to the floorboards in the corner.

We ran past Carlisle and Esme stayed with him. That's okay, I get to the corner and start ripping floor boards up.

"Jasper, get the lighter!" Emmett yelled. He nodded and was back with the lighter, he stuck it to the wood and we watched as it went into flames. I smiled, cool.

I heard a crack and Bella screamed, I turn around to see her on the floor. Blooding coming out of her arm, leg and head. _Oh no! Bella! _I start to run towards her, but I was stopped. We had James. He has to die. Rose is standing on the other side of the fire, Emmett and Jasper are holding him.

"Alice!" All three of them yell. I nod, run towards him and rip him to pieces. Throwing them into the fire, smiling the whole time. I left them to feed the fire, I ran over to Bella. The ring of fire had died.

"Carlisle I'm going to take a nap now. Okay?" She closed her eyelids.

"Bella, no! Stay with us!" Carlisle yelled, we all waited. The only noise was the fire crackling in the corner.

Edward dropped to his knees, "Carlisle, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He looked up at me, from under his eyelashs, "Alice, get the car, we are taking Bella home." He picked her up, with Edward slowly walking behind not taking his eyes off of her.

I ran to the car and started it, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward got in. I locked the doors the same time I hit the gas.

I drove home, faster than the normal human. Then Bella screamed, I sped up.

She was in so much pain, because of us.

* * *

**_So whatcha think?!?!?! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, vacation time. Check my profile for blogs and other things on there._**

**_I'm gonna try to update sooner!! _**

**_-SamanthaCullen64  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for such the delay. I'm working on the second story to this like the 'sequel'. I plan on writing like maybe four or three to this story. Well yeah, I hope you like this. I know like no one reads the A/N's lol. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella screamed, it filled the whole car. Alice stomped on the gas and left the others behind, they were suppose to follow us to the house.

"Carlisle?" I said so low it was almost a growl, "Is she going to be okay?"

He looked down to her, she was shaking in his arms, "She has a broken arm and leg." He looked up at me, meeting my eyes, "She lost a lot of blood."

_Should I turn up the heat?_ Alice thought. I nodded.

We made it home, sooner than anyone thought. I jumped out and ran to the other door to help Carlisle with Bella. Esme and Alice headed to the house. _No one's in the house, all clear. _Alice thought.

I nodded. Carlisle carried Bella into the house, the minute we stepped over the threshold she had stopped shaking. Now she was only shivering, "Carlisle what do we do?" I asked, she was in so much pain. We should have followed her into the woods to the studio. I didn't care what she said, but I couldn't move I had to listen to her I-

"Edward!" Carlisle pulled me out of my mind babble, "Help me get her onto the table." We ran upstairs and his office was now turned into a mini hospital. Ever since Alice got that vision of us together while she was still changing, Carlisle ordered some home hospital things.

"Edward you have to hold her down." I looked at her, squirming around on the table. Like a fish out of water, "Edward now!" I automatcially put my hands on her shoulders, that stopped her. My touch. I let go and she started squirming again. Carlisle took out a needle and stuck it into her arm, "Let go. This should hold her down." I nodded and let go again she didn't even move. The only movement was her chest, breathing.

"Carlisle her arm and leg." I motioned to them, he looked over her leg and stared at it. He then put both of his hands on the bone sticking out and pushed down. A sickening crack, Bella screamed, blood gushed out, I grabbed her hand and made soothing circles on the back of her hand. He ran to the closet and came out with string, needles, and casting material. He wiped away the blood and started to sew up her leg.

"Hey we made it just in-" Emmett said, "Jasper NO!" I headed to the top of the stairs, Jasper ran right into me. He can't control his hunger around blood that is now pouring out of Bella.

I grabbed him by the forearms and shook him, "Jasper! That's Bella in there!!! You can't hurt her!" I screamed at him, he turned to me and tried to lock his jaws around my neck. He was going to kill anything and anyone in his path.

"Emmett get the door!" I shouted over Jasper, that was now growling. He slammed the door and drugged him downstairs by the hair, he was still trying to get back on his feet.

Esme jumped off the seat, "Oh my, take him hunting boys." Emmett nodded and I froze. Leave Bella? I couldn't do that could I?

Alice put her hand on my arm, "She's going to be asleep for awhile so you're fine. I'll let you know."

I didn't move, "Edward please. Jasper's not doing so well." Esme said, I brought my gaze up off the floor, and looked into her dull gold eyes. She- no- all of us would need to hunt soon.

Anything to save Bella.

I grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him into the forest.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked into the living room, Esme and Alice were staring at the door. I walked down the rest of the steps and came in front of them. They didn't move so I followed their gaze. Eleazar walked into the house, followed by Carmen.

"Eleazar?" Esme blinked her eyes and settled them on him, "I thought you wouldn't make it. I was about ready to call the police!" She laughed, so did everyone else, but me. I didn't find it funny, at all.

"What and tell them that your vampire cousin won't come over?" He gave her a warm hug, "So you needed me?" He looked around the room. I answered the question he was about to ask.

"Carlisle's upstairs fixing Bella." I plunked down into a chair, set my legs up and the arm.

"Rose you make it sound like Bella is a _toy." _Alice said, she sat on the love seat, Esme joining her. Carmen and Eleazar stood there in the middle of the living room.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Who is she?" Carmen asked, that's the first time I ever heard her speak, well when I was around.

Alice launched into the story about Bella being tricked by James. Us trying to save her. She then has broken bones and we don't know what's wrong with her. What kind of powers she has? We still don't know.

They both were quiet for sometime.

Carlisle came walking down the stairs, "I gave Bella some sleeping pills. She'll be out for a day or so." He got to the last step and saw them standing there.

"Eleazar? Carmen?" He sounded surprised, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you couldn't make it."

They looked at him, "We couldn't at first, Tanya wouldn't let us. But then once we said it was you she let us." Eleazar said and Carmen smiled.

"Follow me." He walked up stairs and we all followed. We walked into his office, Bella was laying there on the table under a blanket. She had a cast on her leg and arm. She is like a glass china doll to Edward, one wrong move and he could hurt her. Like James did.

"Oh my," Carmen put both her hands up to her mouth.

Carlisle nodded, "Eleazar can you tell what gifts she has? We keep finding new ones."

He nodded and walked up to Bella and closed his eyes. After a minute his eyes snapped open, "She can manipulate fire and wind. She can go invisible and......she's a mind shield." I gave him a questioning look, so did everyone else.

He shook his head and laughed, "Edward can't read her mind right? Well I had a hard time figuring out. But she's a shield."

There's something new. We heard the boys come into the house. Alice ran downstairs, I followed.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"Oh she's fine. She'll be out for a few days."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

All I remember is James snapping my bones and Carlisle coming into view saying something like 'Stay with us!' but I couldn't. I was so tired. I was sleeping now, I couldn't tell where I was and why. Could I be dead? I heard Carlisle say something about losing so much blood could kill you. I lost a lot. So this is what it's like to be dead. Sleep forever? Hm.

I was pulled into a room, I was sure it was just a dream.

_"Oh yes Bella. It's just a dream. But it will come true, someday. Maybe soon." A guy came walking into the room, wearing a black robe. He looked at me, his eyes were a milky red. His skin was almost translucent. This had to be a dream, "Bella, my child, you are very special. We wouldn't want you to get hurt or hurt the ones you love. Now do we?" He walked closer to me, he was holding his hands in front of him. Then he stuck one out._

_"Touch my hand." I did, he closed his eyes, they snapped open after a few seconds._

_"W-who are you?" I shouldn't be stuttering, this is my dream. _

_"I'm Aro." With that he disappeared and the room went black. _

_Then I was in a forest, just outside of our house. Edward was standing there, sadness in his eyes. But he quickly blinked it away. Then there was me, standing there. I was watching this, like a movie._

_"Bella...I need to talk to you." Edward said, he usually would be close to me. But he wasn't._

_Dream Bella wrapped her hand around her injured arm. Injured arm?, "What is it Edward? What's wrong?" She took a step towards him and he backed away, like she had a disease and didn't want to catch it. We both sucked in a breath and tears ran down her face. That hurt us both, even though this was a dream, right? She quickly wiped them away. I felt tears run down my face too. This hurt to much._

_"Bella. We're leaving." _

_"Where are we going?"_

_He shook his head, "You're not coming with Bella. Just me and my family. Not you."_

_She started to shake, "Why not?"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"What happened at your house was an accident!" She said, voice sounding small. What happened at the house?_

_"Yes Bella. But we can't let that happen again. What happened if he got to you? What we would do?"_

_She didn't answer, "This will be the last time you see me."_

_He eyes widened and fresh tears started to stream down her face, "Don't-don't you love me?"_

_"No." Flat, cold no._

_A sob broke from her chest, he stuck his hand out but quickly brought it back. He took a step back, "Good-bye Bella."_

_He left._

_She fell to the ground, crying her eyes out. Nightfall came and she still didn't move, she was still crying._

_"Bella?" Jacob's voice called out. He came running to the sound, "Bella!" He got down on his knees and pulled her to his chest._

_"He left." She said._

_"What?" He smoothed her hair._

_"He left." She repeated._

_"Charlie!" Jacob called. He picked her up and started walking away. She then looked at me._

_"He's going to leave you."_

_Fresh tears started falling down my face._

_I was back in that room again, Aro standing there. His face was in a frown, "I'm so sorry Bella." He walked to me and pulled me into a hug, he was a vampire._

_"Wait, was that real?" I looked up at him, blinking away the tears._

_"Yes." I broke into a sob, "But you can't tell anyone." _

_"Why?"_

_"Just don't." He bent down to my ear, "Wake up Bella." Then he was gone._

I sat up gasping for air. I felt my cheeks, I was crying. I looked around the dark room, Carlisle's office. There was no sound in the whole house, just me. I swung my legs over the table, but something was on it. A cast? My arm was in one too.

"Not so fast." A voice said, I turned around to see Victoria standing by the window, "Where do you think your going?"

She laughed, "What do you want?"

"To kill, mate for mate. Since your _darling_ Edward killed mine I'm going to kill his." She stalked forward. I didn't know what else to do.

I screamed.

* * *

**_Confused? Hehe, I'll explain more if you are. Mwahahahahaha *rubs hands together, tilts head back laughing evil laugh* The next one I will try to write better. _**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_***A/N: Well yeah, I won't be putting another chapter up until Saturday or Sunday. concert tomorrow!!! Yey!!! lol well yeah I'm a little stuck too. The sequel to this is A-MAZ-ING! hehe well that's what my friends and family say. Got any ideas for pranking? Cuz I want to do some pranking in the sequel and I'm stumpped. =(_**

**_Enjoy!  
-SamanthaCullen64_**

* * *

Alice's POV

We went hunting. Eleazar and Carmen had to leave, so we hugged them goodbye. They didn't want Tanya to come down. We all knew she still liked Edward, but he kept telling her no. She still wouldn't leave us and him alone. So one day, when Edward and Bella get married, which they don't know about yet, Tanya will see for herself.

"We should go hunting." Emmett said, holding Rose, "You said Bella wouldn't wake up. Alice would see if she does too."

Carlisle thought about, "Edward are you okay with that?"

He nodded, "Alice will see if anything will happen."

We ran out of the house and into the forest. Emmett found his bear's. He decided to play with his food. He got bored and tackled it, leaving it no choice. I got a few deer and sat on the rock and watched. I was also checking to make sure Bella was okay. So far nothing, that's good.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper came walking up, eyes now a bright gold. I smiled.

"Yes." Worry seeped into my voice.

He was by side in no time, sitting down, "Alice there is something wrong. Please tell me." He rubbed my arms.

I sighed, "I'm just looking out for Bella. Making sure everything is okay."

His lips went into a firm line and he nodded. Edward came walking up to us, Jasper jumped up, "Edward I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop, I tried." Edward just glared at him.

"Edward you know he couldn't do anything. It wasn't his _intire_ fault." Rose said, she was followed by Emmett and Carlisle and Esme.

Anger rose in me but I just looked away from them, "Rosalie, you know if it was you you couldn't help yourself either." Esme said, I looked back up at them in time to see Emmett put his arm around her. They went off into the forest, to talk about what just happened.

A scream filled the night, no body moved. They were still talking to eachother, "Did you guys hear that?" There it was again, they shook their heads.

"No Alice. What do you hear?" Jasper looked back at me.

I heard it again, "A...scream...for help?" It happened again and I noticed the scream. Bella's scream.

I ignored them and ran towards the house. Victorias scent hit me, she was here with Bella?! Bella woke up? I got closer and the scent got stronger, I ran into the house and up the stairs.

Bella was in the corner shaking, I stood there in the doorway watching. Bella noticed me and Victoria followed her gaze, she smirked, "Well look what we have here. You won't take that long." She turned on me, and stalked forward.

_She was going to jump. I step to the side. _

I smiled, "Bring it." She launched forward and I stepped back and to the left into the hall. She rammed into the wall, leaving a human size dent.

She backed up, brushing dry wall off of her, "You little brat." She was furious, you could she it in her eyes. She ran towards me.

_She was going to tackle me down the stairs. _Change of plans.

I ducked down, she tripped over me. I spun around and grabbed her left foot before she hit the stairs. I faced the end of the hall window, pulled her up and threw her down the hall. She went crashing through it, making glass fly everywhere. I ran towards her and dived out the window, somersaulting and landing on the balls of my feet. I looked up from the ground to see her staring at me. Questions like: How did she know I was going to do that? That was fast, faster than any normal vampire.

I tapped my index finger to my temple, "Know what are you doing here? We told you to leave." I stated, we started circling eachother.

_She was going to run towards me, ram me into the ground._

She ran towards me, across the 'circle' we were making and I sidestepped her. She flew past me, I grabbed her black hooded sweatshirt, "Ugh, your fashion is horrible." I said, she growled.

She spun around in my grasp, grabbing me by the neck. Something I didn't see coming, "I don't care about my fashion. As long as I get something done, and I eat. I'm good." She's getting pissed now, she's lifting me by the neck up into the air. I looked like Bella, kicking everywhere and clawing at her hands that are at my neck, "Now what to do? What to do with the pixie?" She smirked.

_Flickers on how to slow me down. Choke me, ha, I didn't need air. Throw me into trees, or the house. Slam me into the ground. Last one was cut off my airway and rip me to pieces. _

I grinned, "Just to let you know, you have some bad _'killing'_ choices there." My voice was barely above a whisper.

She gasped, her face: priceless, "How'd you know them?"

_My family was wondering where I went off to, they decide to follow me. They'll go into the house, find Bella, and then follow me out here. They won't be late, I could hold her off for a little bit._

I stopped kicking, closed my eyes and lowered my head. She set me back down on my feet, I snapped open my eyes, "I'm a better than you think." I brought my leg up and kicked her right in the stomach, sending her flying into trees. Snapping the trees in half, she fell to the floor with a light _thud._

"Alice?!" Jasper called, his voice was coming from the front of the house. I ran up to her and stood in front of her.

I bent down, she shot her head up. She growled and tackled me to the floor. I heard a rip, I looked down to see the sleeve of my sweetshirt is ripped, I looked up at her. I was pissed, even though we only wear our clothes once, you still don't have to tear them apart, "You ripped my clothes!" I shoved her off of me and started stalking her. She got down in a low crouch.

_She was going to pounce, sidestep her and grab her hair!_

She pounces, I sidestep her and grab her hair. She lets out a shriek of pain, I pull her head closer to my mouth, "Well makes you think twice now doesn't it." She tried to run but I just pulled her harder. I set my foot on her back, and was about to-

"ALICE STOP!!!!" Carlisle yelled, I looked up at them. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle standing there on the pourch, they all looked scared.

Carlisle walked up to me, followed by Jasper, "Alice, this is not who we are. We don't go around killing our kind."

I felt calm, I looked at her, she was scared. I set her down and Emmett grabbed her in a headlock.

I looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry Carlisle. I heard Bella screaming so I came home. She-" I put to Victoria" was in your office and Bella was awake. She was shaking in a corner. Then Victoria turned on me, and this is where I ended up." I looked up, at my 'father' and husband. He embraced me and started to sooth me.

Bella. "How is Bella?" I looked around Jasper's shoulder to look at them.

"She's fine. She actually wants to talk to you." Edward said, he came out the back door holding Bella's hand. She looked scared, sad and was still shaking.

I stepped out of his embrace and motioned for Bella to come here, "Do you guys want to go inside? I think she wants to talk alone." _It's fine Edward. I'll take care of her. _I thought. He nodded and they took Victoria inside to deal with her.

Bella was by my side in no time, we walked into the forest and found a log to sit on. We had a quiet walk, neither of us talked.

"So Bella, what do you want to talk about?" I looked at her and she looked at the ground.

She took a deep breath and looked at me, fear in her eyes, "What I'm going to tell you you can't tell Edward, you can't tell anyone. You can't even think about it. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Can vampires get into some peoples dreams?" I remember Carlisle talking about it, to us.

"Yes I think so why?"

She looked down at the ground, "A guy named Aro-"I froze-" came into my dream, while I was unconsious. He then showed me a 'vision' of the future. He said it was going to happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening." Tears started to roll down her cheek.

"I know who Aro is. But he can't get into dreams, unless someone in the guard can." I looked at her and rubbed her arm, "Bella what was the 'vision' about?"

Tears started to roll faster down her face, "Edward is going to leave," She looked up, "I mean _all_ of you are going to leave. I don't know what happened." She shook her head, "I want to stop it from happening. I don't want you guys to leave. The worse part is Edward said that he didn't love me anymore." She was sobbing and leaned into my shoulder and cried. Tears were getting all over my clothes, but I didn't care. I rubbed her back and said 'shh'.

Edward can't leave her! I don't see this coming at all. What did she do? I have to help her and not let it happen.

_It starts to rain. If I don't get Bella back home she'll get sick. _

Just like that it started to rain, but none of it was hitting us. Bella looked up at me and saw my confused look, she smiled, "The wind. It's not hitting us because of the wind."

We sat there, not getting wet and calming her down. She cried for a good two hours, if we didn't get back they would send a search party out for us. We walked back and talked about shopping sprees and things we are going to do. I reminded her that we have school tomorrow and that we should go. She didn't like that idea to much. We walked out and they saw us, I was thinking about the shopping spree Bella, Rose and I are going to have. That would keep my mind off of what happened.

Edward didn't care, he was to worried about Bella.

"Lets get you inside dear." Esme said and lead her inside, Edward holding Bella's hand the whole way. We all followed, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked her, she nodded.

She looked at me and smiled, "Can I have some pizza?"

We both laughed and they were confused, except for Carlisle, "As long as Alice doesn't cook it."

* * *

**_Ya like?!?!?!? If anyone is confused please tell me and I will explain it to you...._**

**_well goodbye!_**

**_click the green button it needs love!!!..............................................................................VVVVVV_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I don't own anything. Stephenie does, she owns the world of Twilight. I own my mind. This is kind of a short chapter, I didn't know how to make it longer with out putting some things in here that are for the future._**

**_Enjoy!! _**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle stuck the pizza in the oven, even though they didn't eat food they knew how to cook. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went outside to play a game. Esme went upstairs. So that left me with Edward and Carlisle.

I was staring out the window, looking at nothing, "Bella? Please tell me, how do you feel?" Carlisle didn't answer, "Look at me." He said.

I kept staring out the window, ignoring him. My life was confusing, the dream vision was confusing and scary. I didn't want my family to leave me, Alice said she would help, I hope she could do something. I was half vampire and human, I might be the only one of my kind, so did I live or die? I remember Carlisle and Edward researching when they thought I was sleeping. They said something about some people lived either in human form or vampire form, but some didn't make it. To stressful for the body. Edward had hissed but Carlisle told him it was a myth, that there was no one like me. Alice mentioned that Aro was real, so that vision was real. It was going to happen and he said I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I peeled my eyes to look at my angel, "Bella-" He gasped. What, what's wrong?! I lifted my hands to my face to cover it.

"Bella, look at me." He said again, I listened, "Oh my Lo-"

All four of them barged into the door, "What's going on?!" Alice asked, she looked at me and gasped. So did the rest of them.

"Alice?! Get up here!" Esme yelled, she looked away from me to the stairs and ran, Jasper followed.

I couldn't take it anymore, "What's wrong?!" I asked, raising my voice when I didn't need to.

They all blinked out of it, "You should see for yourself." Rose ran out of the room and was back with a small mirror, "Here."

I grabbed it, still looking at them, "I don't get why I have to see it, you guys could ex-" I looked down, and stared. My eyes, they were different. They were still brown, but they have tints of red and blue, I looked up at Carlisle, "How is this possible?! I look like a freak!" I slammed the mirror down and it shattered, I was pissed. I didn't like this part of the transformation, I like my brown eyes before all of this. I started seeing red.

"Bella calm down!" Rose shouted and tried to run towards me, Emmett grabbed and shook his head no. Edward and Carlisle were no over on the other side of the table.

This really made me mad and sad, "What? Now you guys are going to treat me like I have some deadly disease?!" I stood up, tipping the chair back and waving to my eyes. I noticed it then. I got so mad that my fire affinity got in the way and started. I looked at my hand and then to them. They looked scared, for me. I shook my hand and it disappeared, they relaxed a little. I followed their eyes to my other hand, I rolled my eyes and shook that hand too.

They relaxed all the way, we all were standing. Emmett pulled the chair out across me and sat down, Rose sat on his lap. Carlisle leaned up against the granite kitchen counter top and Edward leaned up against the wall, looking at me. Love filled his eyes, I smiled. _Wind, chair up please._I felt wind leave me and felt the chair against my legs, I sat.

Emmett's eyes widened, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Wind." Is all I said.

He crossed his arms across his chest, "Damn, I wish I had cool 'powers'. I mean looking this good is a pretty good power." He wiggled his brows up and down.

I groaned, "Keep dreaming Emmett."

I looked at the oven and Carlisle, "Can I try to hunt? That pizza isn't as appealing as it should be." I smiled to lighten the mood. Carlisle laughed.

"Bella, you don't have to ask. Just tell us when so we know where you are." I got up, "Speaking of, shouldn't you be at home? You've been living here a lot. Don't you think Charlie is worried?"

I thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, I guess he is." I headed for the door and was halfway out when someone called my name.

I turned around hit Edward, "Oh my god, I'm sorry." I said rubbing his chest.

He chuckled, "Bella, it's okay. You didn't hurt me, I'm more worried about you." He took his finger and tapped my nose.

I smiled, "You called me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the TV, "Yeah...I-um-was...wondering-if-you-yeah....want to be my girlfriend." He said the last words in a rush but I understood him, my heart leaped. It was faster than normal, which mean I was back to my normal self.

"Yes." He looked back at me, smiling a crooked smile that made my heart go into overdrive. I hugged him and he hugged me back, I rested my chin on his chest and looked up.

"I love you Edward, the first time I saw you, I thought it was true love." I smiled.

"I love you too Bella. I loved you ever since I set eyes on you." I reached up and kissed him passionately. He lifted me up, never breaking the kiss, and set me on the couch. Our lips moving perfectly. We both broke to breathe, "Edward I have to go, Charlie is probably getting worried." I hated to leave him but I had to. I got up and walked to the door, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"See you at school, love." I waved goodbye and left.

------

I ran up to the house, I heard the TV it was on a baseball game. So like Charlie.

I opened the door and shut it behind me, "Dad? I'm home!"

He peaked around the corner of the kitchen, and went back in. I walked there to see what he was doing. I walked in and gasped. Charlie cooked dinner for two but he didn't eat. He was also washing dishes, something to do. To keep up the human facade.

"Carlisle called when you left. He said that you didn't eat, you didn't want to. So he said to give it a try and try to get you to eat." He motioned to the lasagna and salads.

"Dad, I wanted to go on a hunting trip and was wondering if you wanted to come with." I knew he couldn't deny that, he love hunting. Thirsty or not, he did it for fun, but he knew he couldn't do it all the time. Didn't want to bring attention to the disappearing animals.

He wiped all the food and glasses into a black trash bad, tied it up and ran outside to the big trashcan. I laughed, he did that all in under two seconds.

"I take that as a yes?" I laughed again.

"_Hell_ yes, Bells. So where are we going?" He was acting like a kid that was going to be locked in Disneyland for a whole day.

I put all my weight onto one foot and tapped my chin, "Well do you want to go to Canada or California?" I already knew the answer.

"California."

I nodded, ran out to the car and waited for him. Man he can be slow for a vampire. He hopped in and started the car, we were off.

It was quiet so small talk should do, "So what's new dad?"

He took his eyes off the road and looked at me, "Nothing really. You haven't been at school for awhile. Do you still want to go?"

I nodded, "Yes, I still have friendships to build."

"Okay." He looked back at the road, "Just don't get yourself hurt. You've been doing that a lot lately."

That made me a little mad, "Dad, you know this isn't my fault. I'm like a bad luck magnet! Everything bad that happens happens to me." I pointed to myself, "Just be glad that it doesn't happen to you." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off, "Okay new subject."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to me. I looked at it, it was Charlie and....my mother Renee. My head snapped up, "Dad where did you get this?" I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

He looked over at me then back to the road, "Sorry, Bells. I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "It's just that I haven't seen a picture of her in so long." She had brown/reddish hair and green eyes. I guess I had Charlie's brown eyes.

I covered my mouth to keep the sobs from coming out. I looked up through my teary eyes, we were here in California. He drove off the road and onto a dirt one. He drove for two miles and came to a stop. He got out, I wiped my eyes and got out. I put the picture in my back pocket and the smell hit me.

Mountain Lions.

* * *

**_You know what to do!! Please tell everyone about this story if you think its good. 3 more chapters and then another story!! a sequel for this one!!! I hope you like it. My friends love it. lol_**

**_R&R!!!!_**

**_-SamanthaCullen64_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry for such the late update, I had writer's block. Stupid writer's block *pouts* Anyway I hope you like this chapter. A few more and onto the sequel to this!!! *Squeals* I'm so happy! lol  
This is a short chapter only, 1,663 words not including the A/N's._**

**_Well, enjoy!!  
-SamanthaCullen64_**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Bella!" Alice banged on the door with her tiny fists. I was on the balcony watching the sun rise. I jumped when I heard Alice yelling. I got up, wiped anything that was on my skirt and opened the door. There stood Alice, fist in mid air.

"What Alice?" I asked, annoyed.

"C'mon! It's time to open present!!" She was more excited about this than the rest of us, "Oh I just love Christmas!" She squealed grabbed my hand and started to walk out the door, she looked over her shoulder, "Oh and by the way. I love your outfit." She smiled and so did I.

We made our way down the staircase, Alice was practically dragging me down. No one was in here, I smiled. They all probably dragged everyone in here. She stopped, gasped in anger, she spun around and pushed me towards the couch. I sat, "Bella. Stay. Here. Don't move." With that she stomped out of there and went to find everyone else.

"Bella." I heard Edward's voice call, "C'mon here." I looked over at the front door, there he stood with snow in his hair. I smiled and ran over to him. I hugged him and I got all wet.

"Ugh, Edward!" I laughed and so did he. His crooked smiled turned into an evil one. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Edward put me down!" I pounded on his back but that made him laugh harder.

"EDWARD!" He froze and so did I. Alice was pissed.

"Bella hide us." He whispered. I nodded, closed my eyes and opened them. All I saw was the outline of both of us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked but he set me down and I looked. There stood the Cullen's. They were playing in the snow. I closed my eyes and hid them too.

Alice came brusting threw the front door, and stomping into the snow, "Bella Swan. I know your out here, if you don't show yourself than I WILL give you a present AND a make over." Oh, no. I use to love her make overs but now, not so more.

I was visible again, only me, "Oh, Alice please no."

She turned to me, "Then get everyone in the house."

I nodded, made everyone visible and used wind to blow them all in the house. It worked, they were all sitting on couches. I ran in and sat on the stairs.

"Present time!" Alice yelled as she ran in. All of us, but the parents, groaned. Alice glared at us, "I mean yay!" I said. She smiled at me, "Thanks Bella." I nodded.

"Can I go first?" I asked.

She nodded, and I got up.

"Okay. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper your guys present are out in the garage. Go look at them, they should have your names and cards with each one." They nodded and took off for the garage.

I turned around and looked at Edward, "Come with me." I stuck out my hand and he took it. I heard Alice squeal, Jasper and Rose gasp and Emmett yell, "Ohmygod! No way!" I laughed and I pulled him down the hall way, and stopped at the end, "Okay please close your eyes." He sighed and did what he was told. I spun him around, and laughed, and walked back downstairs. There sitting in the living room was his brand new piano, "Okay, now open!" I stood behind him and sat on the stairs, elbows resting on my knees. I rested my chin in my hands.

He slowly walked to it, "Bella? This is amazing." He turned around, was in front of me in no time, "Thank you so much. But you didn't have to." He picked me up and spun us around.

I kissed him on the lips, but I had to remember to breath so I pulled away, "But I wanted to." I smiled and so did he.

Alice came pouncing through the door, "Bella thank you so much!!!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug. For such a small person she had a lot of power. Jasper, Emmett, Rose than came walking in.

Emmett ran towards me and gave me a big bear hug, "Thanks so much Bella. I love you little sis!" He laughed.

"Emmett, I'd like to keep my head." I whispered, he set me down and Rose hugged me.

I didn't expect it, "Thank you Bella. I love it." I hugged her back and nodded.

Jasper was standing in the corner of the room. He slowly walked to me, "It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice soothed him, by putting one of her tiny hands on his arm.

He nodded and hugged me, "Thank you so much for it."

I smiled, "Your welcome."

I looked over at Esme and Carlisle, and walked up to them. They looked at me then the presents floating in the air to them, "Here you go." I smiled, "I didn't forget you guys."

"Here you go Bella." Carlisle handed me a box. I opened it and gasped. There was a bracelet with a heart shaped locket sitting in the middle. All around the bracelet dangled little hearts and stars. I opened the locket. There was all of us. Emmett had Jasper and Edward in a headlock. They both had there hands on his arm. Rose, Alice and I were leaning into each other for support. All three of us were laughing and clutching our stomachs. I giggled when I remembered that day. Carlisle and Esme were pointing fingers at Emmett and trying to hold back laughter. On the left side were words engraved:

_The Cullen Family_

I looked up at all of them, holding back the tears, "Thank you guys." They all gave me a hug at the same time. Thanking me for their presents.

I looked out the window and it started to snow, "It's snowing." I said and laughed a little. They all looked out and ran towards the back door.

"Wait!" Esme yelled while standing up, "Don't get any snow in the house." They nodded and took off towards the door again. Emmett's booming laugh filled the house.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched, "You got snow in my hair and clothes!"

He was still laughing, "It's just water."

Edward was standing at the door looking out, he looked over at me, "Are you coming?" He asked. _Bella, come to the attic. Please._I jumped mentally, that came out of no where.

I shook my head, "I will. I have to do something. I'll meet you out there." I stood up and headed up the stairs.

"Bella, wait!" Edward said, I turned around and he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had a small black, velvet box with a red bow on it. He slowly walked up them and stopped in front of me.

"Merry Christmas." He said with a crooked smile. He handed me the box and I slowly opened it. I gasped, holding back the tears. Inside was laying a silver heart locket. I picked it up and it was attached to a silver chain. The front had a small heart shaped diamond laying in it. I opened it, there on the left side was engraved the words:

_Forever&Always  
Bella&Edward_

"It's beautiful." I whispered, he would hear me. I kissed him and he took the necklace and put it around my neck. I touched it. It laid above my, always changing heartbeat, heart. I turned around, "I'll meet you outside." I smiled and kissed him, "Oh, and thank you for the gift. I love it," I paused against his lips, "and I love you." I kissed him again and headed up the stairs. I found the attic door on the third floor. It was blended into the wall but I found it. I was staring at it, wondering if I should open it or not. _Open the door and go up._ The voice said,_ Bella...._ It whined and I shook my head and slowly opened the door. I was about to step on the stair when there was a creak somewhere in the house. I spun around and froze.

No one was down the hall, I heard them all outside screaming.

"No need to be scared Bella." I whispered to myself, "No one, nothing, can hurt you." I lied to myself. I was going through a change that was painful and annoying. I only bleed out of my mouth, nose, or eyes every few weeks. Then I would change between human or vampire.

I stepped up the stairs and someone was standing by the window looking down.

They seemed to notice me, "I see you found your way up here." It was a female, she was looking down at the Cullens playing in the snow, "I see you have made friends, a boyfriend and a family. I'm so happy for you Bella."

I was confused, "Who are you?" I walked closer to her, I was at least five feet away from her now. I could look out the window and see them throwing snow at each other.

She turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes, I froze.

"M...m....m-" I stuttered, I couldn't get the word out.

* * *

**_You know what to do!!  
VVVVV**Click! Click! Click!**VVVVV_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Yeah I know this is a really short chapter but I had to get it out of my head for the next one!! I swear the last chapter would be much longer!!!!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"M-mom?" I asked, Renee stepped closer to me and embraced me in a hug. I was shocked, she looked like the person in the photo Charlie gave me, so she had to be my mom, right? Unless she had a twin, than this wouldn't be her. My head was filled with questions, so I backed out of the hug.

"Okay," I said, hand on one hip and all my weight on one leg, "You need to answer some questions here."

She looked at me than walked over to a chair and motioned for me to sit on a box across from it, I shook my head, "I'll sit there when I get answers." Why was I being so rude? This could be my mom! She's sitting right there in front of me, I should just hug her again and again. Silent tears started to fall down my face, I turned around and sat next to the window, so I could look out at my family playing in the snow.

Carlisle and Esme have joined now, they look like a normal family having a good time at Christmas.

"You're still alive. How is that possible?" I said while still looking out the window, sadness filled my voice. Emmett had made a huge snowball and threw it at Jasper, Alice and Edward. I smiled, the silence was killing me so I looked at her.

She was thinking, "Okay. When you were born, I was still alive. Well, my heartbeat was weak. You're father bit me to keep me alive. He didn't know if it would work, so he gave you to Phil to watch. Since you're half and half he went out to search what happens to you, all information about you. Well when he was searching, he ran into me. He wasn't suppose to, but that's why he was kept for so long, Bella. Charlie doesn't know that I'm alive because he had to leave, he didn't like it that I was in pain screaming. So when I woke up, I thought I would wake up to see your father," She shook her head, "Instead I woke up to red eyed vampires. I don't drink human blood, animal is way better." She smiled.

I took this all in, I heard a gasp and looked down. Alice was frozen, she was having a vision.

"Alice! Alice! What do you see?!" Jasper grabbed her by the arms and lightly shook her.

"Bella." It was hard for me to hear, Renee had joined me by now.

Edward stiffened and looked at the house, then back at Alice. Emmett was looking around in the forest, then his eyes swept the roof of the house. He saw me, he waved and yelled, "There she is!"

They all looked up at me, "Bella! Get down here! It's not safe up there!" Alice yelled. I was pulled from the window, an arm around my waist and one covering my mouth. It muffled my scream.

"Bella." Victoria said, I looked around the attic and my mom was sitting there staring at me. Like she doesn't know what to do.

I bit Victorias hand. She yelped and pulled back, I had just enough time to yell something to her, "Don't just sit there! Do something! She's trying to kill me!" That made my mom loosen up, her golden eyes turned pitch black. She leaped at Victoria, sending them flying out the window. _Esme is going to kill me_, I thought. That's the third broken window so far. I ran to the window, about to jump. I sent window do there to grab Renee, so she wouldn't hit the ground. I jumped, but felt someone grab my hand, pulling me in.

I looked over and saw Edward, holding onto my hand, "No, Bella."

I was shocked, "What?! That's my mother down there Edward! My mother!" I sent fire to my hand and he dropped that hand like he got zapped, he was rubbing it, "Sorry about your hand." I said and jumped out the window.

I landed right next to Renee. I lifted my hand and pointed it at Victoria. She was instanly on fire, I pulled my mom away and watched as she burned.

"Mom stop!" I yelled, my yell filled the night sky around us. She stopped, I felt arms go around me and pull me away from Renee.

I looked over my should to find Jasper and Emmett grabbing eachone of my arms. Since Victoria is dead, I wanted to do something. I made wind make a huge snowball, two actually. I raised them and dangled both of them above their heads, they didn't seem to notice.

"Let me go, or you won't like what I'm gonna do." I said coldly, trying to go along with it.

"No can do Bella." Emmett smiled.

"What will you do?" Jasper asked, teasing.

"This." I simply stated and dropped the to snowballs on their heads, then I went invisible.

"Bella." They both said, pissed and annoyed. I giggled and ran to the nearest tree. I made some leaves rustle. _Shit,_ I thought. They noticed and ran over to my tree. They were under me, Japer was looking around the tree and Emmett was looking at me. He reached up and grabbed my ankle, first try too, and yanked me out of the tree. Sending me flying through the yard, a little bit past the other Cullens, who were talking with Renee.

"Alice help!" I yelled, laughing. She joined me, helped me up and we made snowballs.

- - - - -

After the snowball fight, us girls talked upstairs in the guest bedroom. I was mostly vampire now, I didn't need to sleep. We talked about male celebrities, who was hot and who was not.

We were all laughing when there was a knock at my door, they all looked at me, I rolled my eyes, "Come in." I said, the person would hear me.

Edward stuck his head in the door way, "Can I talk to you Bella. In my room?" He said.

I nodded, "You kids have fun!" Rose shouted.

"But not _too_ much fun yet!" I heard Alice yelled. They all laughed, Edward and I rolled our eyes. He lead me upstairs and into his room. I closed the door.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He came closer to me, hands on either side of me on the wall. His beautiful face just inches from mine.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me." He said, his lips came crashing dow on mine so I didn't have the chance to answer. Our tongues fought for domince.

We broke away, breathing hard, I smiled, "Sure, Mr. Cullen."

He took my hand we sat on the couch. Hours later the sun started to rise, "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you so much too, Bella" I rested my head on his chest, and watched the sun rise.

* * *

**_Like???? You know what to do!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_In the last chapter I didn't tell you guys. Well on my profile there is links to what each of the Cullens got for Christmas from Bella. Yes, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written, and I'm sorry. I had to get it out before I forgot.  
Enjoy!  
-Samantha_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, your dad is here to pick you up." Esme called from the stairs. I looked up at Edward, confused. I got up and was downstairs in no time, there stood Charlie his back was to me and he was looking out the window.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Hey dad, I'm here. Ready to go?"

He turned around faced me and nodded, "Thank you for keeping up with me." I laughed, slightly. Somethings wrong with Charlie and it's making me uncomfortable. I gave everyone a quick hug and left.

The car ride was quiet, I looked over at Charlie. He was ridged and was griping the steering wheel to tight, it was going to turn to dust, "Dad you okay?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes Bella." He opened his eyes and looked at me, I gasped. I didn't want to be in the car with him anymore, his eyes were red. Bright red. Now I felt scared to be in here with him. I turned quickly to look out the window.

We made it home, I jumped out of the car before he parked it. I ran past the kitchen, grabbed some chips and sprinted upstairs. I closed and locked the door behind me. What was I thinking, closed and locked doors can't hold back vampires.

I shook my head, turned the tv on and laid down in bed. I fell asleep fast.

"_Courtney, Jessie, Alex get in here!" A man yelled, I looked over in the distance and saw a figure coming out. The three kids ran to the car with their parents following them. I appeared in the car to, in the back with their dog. _

"_Kim start the car, now!" The man said._

"_I'm trying. I'm trying, Jim." Kim said. The kids were crying and the dog was howling. Suddenly the car was tipped over and evryone was flown from the open door. There was screaming, the kids, they were hurt. _

_I looked around, trying to help them. I found a man._

"_Sir help us!" I yelled. He turned around, and I about lost my lunch._

_There stood Charlie, red eyes and feeding off of the humans. He was the one that tipped the car. He dropped the dad and came walking towards me, he grabbed my shoulders and lowered his head to my neck._

"_My, my Bella." He whispered, his cool breath flowing over my skin, "You'll never see your Cullens again."_

"_What?" I asked. Wow, I wasn't stuttering._

"_You'll see." He said. I felt a pain in my neck, in the dream. _

I woke up screaming. There was Charlie, sitting in the rocking chair that I forgot about.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this Bells." He said and walked over to me. I was shaking, he grabbed my wrist and pulled out a knife. He took the knife and cut through my skin. I jumped back and ran to my window, using wind I opened it and ran towards the Cullens. I heard Charlie yell, I think he was running after me.

- - - - - - -

I made it to the Cullens front porch and used wind to knock. Carlisle answered the door, "Be-Oh my god." He dropped down to his knees and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and listened to the things around us.

"Carlisle what's-" Alice's calm voice said, "Bella!!"

"Alice stay back." He said, "She's bleeding."

I heard her leave and pull someone with her, "W-w-where's E-Ed-Edward?" I stuttered.

"Shh. Bella, he's out hunting." Calrisle said, he put something in front of me, "Drink." I listened, I felt the energy fill me up, I snapped my eyes open and looked at him.

"Was that?" I asked, I hating myself.

"Human blood." He stated.

I screamed putting my hands to my head and falling out of his arms and onto the carpet in his office. There was a pain filling my head, I screamed more.

I heard a growl, I looked up, "Oh, shit." I said and stood up, backing towards the door. There was Jasper and Alice, looking at me like I was a meal.

Jasper sniffed the air and I looked down at my arm. The cut was still there, but it got bigger. Jasper stalked towards me followed by Alice. I was afraid now.

He launched himself at me, I dodged to the side but Alice was in front of me. _I'm screwed. _She tapped her temple, "I've got this thing. Any move you make is now mine." She growled.

I did the only thing I could, scream.

"Bella!!" Charlie and Carlisle's voice came from downstairs. I ran into Alice, knocking her to the floor. Jasper tackled me and I hit the floor, making an indent. He was snapping at me. I closed my eyes.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _

His weight suddenly got lighter. I opened my eyes and looked, Jasper was now being pinned down to the ground by Carlisle. Charlie was in front of me, looking at me. I screamed, he smacked me and pain was all over my body now.

"KILL ME!!" I screamed. Charlie shook his head, tears were falling out of my eyes.

"Charlie what are you doing?!" Carlisle yelled.

"One thing. Taking her to where she belongs." He said . The pain got worse and I closed my eyes. I felt myself being lifted in the air and wind going all around me.

_I'm dead. _I thought.

* * *

**_*****A/N: What'd ya think? Haha. she's not, or is she? Check out the sequel for this called...._**Gone. **_Will her story continue or Edwards? Well review and let me know if you want me to post the next one...or make you guys suffer. *does evil laugh and rubs hands together* JK I would never make you guys suffer._**

**_Review!!_**

**_-Samantha_**


End file.
